La oscuridad del corazón
by BlckDragon
Summary: Cuando el Hijo se convierta en Padre y el Padre se desvanezca. Cuando la sangre cargada de sus demonios se herede y se extienda. Cuando el corazón se tiña de oscuridad y la luz se extinga. Cuando el tiempo corra, la cuenta atrás habrá comenzado... ¿Podrás detener las tinieblas de su interior? Continuación de "Gracias,Lucy".
1. Capítulo 1: Vuelta a casa

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 1** **: Vuelta a casa.**

Sus firmes pasos eran amortiguados por la húmeda hierba que crecía en el camino. Sus cabellos rosas eran removidos por la fresca brisa de la mañana, acariciando su rostro suavemente. Su mochila colgada golpeaba su dura y trabajada espalda una y otra vez marcando el paso de sus pies, constante e imparable, con el destino ya marcado en cada fibra de su ser. A sus espaldas, muy lejos de donde se encontraba, se alzaba la ciudad de Magnolia, más bonita y viva que nunca, y Fairy Tail, su gremio. Las calles de la ciudad se iban llenando de vida y color conforme avanzaba sobre los cielos el sol que iluminaba la tierra. Pero eso era demasiado ajeno para el hombre que caminaba con impaciencia hacia el bosque, lejos de todo. No le era interesante o primordial.

Dos meses. Dos meses sin ver a su familia. Dos meses en los que había estado en una misión de Clase S.Y decirlo así, en frio, era rápido, pero para el pobre Natsu, no había sido nada rápido, si no el contrario. 60 días, sin poder saborear los labios de su mujer o comer una buena comida hecha por ella, por supuesto, ya que él no tenía ningún don en la cocina. 60 días sin poder jugar con sus hijos. Y sin poder ver cómo iba creciendo su hija más reciente. Layla. Para cuando se había marchado, la niña gateaba por la casa, con una habilidad sorprendente para la edad que tenía. La ida había sido demoledora pero siempre, siempre, la vuelta era lo mejor.

Esta había sido la última misión que Natsu Dragneel tomaría en solitario. A la próxima le acompañaría su mujer, y si tenía peor suerte, el resto del equipo del Dragon Slayer. Lucy no había podido ir a ninguna porque estaba embarazada o porque tenía que cuidar a la pequeña recién nacida, siendo él la única fuente de ingresos en la casa de los Dragneel, le había tocado ir a por una misión con una jugosa recompensa. Al principio, no le importó mucho, ya que a él le gustaba ir de misiones, pero al cabo de completar varias se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba en sí ir de misiones, sino estar con sus compañeros y trabajar juntos. Y sin Lucy, nada era lo mismo para él.

Una cuesta hizo que su paso se ralentizará, pero en vez de ser un impedimento, para el hombre era una buena señal. Le indicaba que estaba cerca de casa. Por fin. Que ganas tenía de verlos. Con más impaciencia que antes, subió aquella maldita cuesta apretando el ritmo y ya en la cima, a sus ojos apareció una enorme extensión verde donde a lo lejos se podía ver una gran casa de madera en el límite del bosque. El sol golpeaba con fuerza sus orbes jades dificultándole la vista, pero tras unos segundos, pudo adaptarse mejor y observar como no estaba solo. Una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, balanceados por el viento, junto a una pequeña niña de apenas un año vigilaban a la entrada de la gran casa, mirando a dos masas que lanzaban fuego y puñetazos la una a la otra, con la concentración e ira vibrando en sus pequeños cuerpos. Para tener la edad que tenían, eran demasiado energéticos. Desde la distancia, pudo reconocer a su adorada familia, provocando una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un sentimiento de alegría se extendiera por su formado pecho.

Haru e Igneel, pararon en seco la pelea que habían comenzado ya hace rato porque el pequeño de cabellos rosas había llamado idiota al mayor de cabellos rubios, al sentir un olor familiar en el aire. Al haber aprendido la magia del Dragon Slayer, habían adquirido un olfato y vista super desarrollado para un ser humano, gracias a su padre, por lo que no fue raro que reaccionaran de esa manera ante su aroma. Ambos se giraron de golpe, llamando la atención de su madre que sostenía a su pequeña hermana, y corrieron en la dirección que procedía aquel olor, saltando y soltando gritos de alegría. Su padre había regresado, sano y salvo.

Natsu se encontraba parado, observando como sus hijos se aproximaban como balas hacia él, y para cuando ya estaban junto al Dragon Slayer, abrió los brazos recibiéndolos con un caluroso y amoroso abrazo, con risas y lágrimas de alegría. Los dos niños lograron tumbar a su padre en el césped. Mientras el hombre abrazaba a sus dos hijos, Lucy con Layla, caminaba en su dirección con el corazón prendido de emoción. Todos habían echado de menos al Dragon Slayer de Fuego y él, a su vez, a ellos. Por fin, Natsu había regresado al hogar. Junto a ella y a sus hijos.

El hombre se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el césped que se había quedado en su ropa, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y dirigió su alegre mirada hacia su mujer, que también lo miraba con una alegría notoria. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, sus miradas fueron palabras no nombradas, simplemente eran escuchadas por sus ojos. Entre sus brazos, Layla lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, como si reconociera al hombre que estaba delante de ella. Natsu dejó en el suelo a sus hijos, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, y dio unos cortos pasos hacia Lucy, abrió sus brazos y la rodeo, a ella y a la pequeña, con cuidado y suavidad. Después estampó un húmedo y ansiado beso en los labios de su mujer y le volvió a sonreír, con los ojos prendidos de amor. Ah, miles de sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo. Tan placenteras, que provocaron un estremecimiento mutuo.

-Ya estoy en casa, Lucy- Le susurro suavemente, bajo la mirada de sus dos hijos que sonreían con diversión, les encantaba ver como sus padres demostraban su amor. El calor de su mujer era maravillosamente familiar bajo su piel. Y su olor.

Lucy inclinó su cabeza, apoyando su frente contra la de su marido y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas. Para Natsu, escuchar los latidos únicos de su mujer era como si ya le hubiera dado la bienvenida. Pero necesitaba escucharla de sus labios, lo ansiaba. Llevaba días esperándolo.

-Bienvenido, Natsu-Le sonrió con ternura, sin mostrar los dientes.

…

Tras la calurosa y amorosa bienvenida, los Dragneel internaron en su casa con mucho de qué hablar. Mientras Lucy preparaba la comida en la cocina, el resto de la tropa se sentó en la mesa del lugar a escuchar las historias de Natsu con admiración y diversión. Habían sido dos meses agotadores en los que había tenido que buscar por casi todo Fiore un reloj perdido un poco peligroso, tenía el poder de parar el "tiempo" al que se lo pusiera. Los niños comenzaron a lanzarle al pelirosa una multitud de preguntas con rapidez que al pobre no le daba tiempo a contestarlas causando que Lucy se riera. Internamente, no habían cambiado nada al contrario que el exterior. Sus hijos habían crecido tan rápido… Haru que antes se encontraba a la par que la pantorrilla de Natsu, ahora le había alcanzado casi la cintura del hombre de la familia. Igneel que hace 2 meses le llegaba más allá de la rodilla, estaba a la par que su hermano hace 60 días. Y finalmente, la pequeña Layla, le había crecido su precioso pelo anaranjado y ya podía quedarse de pie ella sola. Natsu se sintió terriblemente viejo al notar el paso del tiempo en sus propios hijos. Cada vez se hacían más grandes y más independientes…Aquello le puso un poco triste.

-…Y hemos estado entrenando para el Acceso al Gremio- Habló Haru continuando con su relato, sentando a la izquierda del Dragon Slayer adulto, balanceando los pies. Ahora era el turno de contarle a él lo que ellos habían hecho durante su ausencia.

Natsu frunció el ceño al escuchar esa palabra. ¿Qué demonios era el Acceso al Gremio? ¿Una entrada nueva, o algo así?

-¡Tonto! ¡Papá no sabe qué es eso!-Exclamó el hermano pequeño dirigiéndose al mayor.

-¿A quién le dices "tonto", moco de lava?- Protestó hecho una furia Haru, sacudiendo sus rubios cabellos y levantando las manos hacia el pequeño, subiéndose casi a la mesa.

-¡Haru, Igneel!-Gritó Lucy enfadada con una sartén en la mano, atemorizando a todos, excepto a la pequeña Layla que gateaba de aquí para allá con alegría y felicidad, y de vez en cuando, se levantaba sobre los dos pies y daba una palmada. Todos los días era lo mismo, casi prefería ver como se peleaban Natsu y Gray que sus dos hijos, al menos los dos hombres se peleaban en el gremio y no en casa. A Natsu le divertía mucho la situación, de alguna manera le resultaba familiar.

De un movimiento rápido, atrapó a su hija menor que gateaba entre las patas de su silla con sus manos y la alzó para colocarla entre sus brazos, provocando una risa a la infanta. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña y esta le sonrió con diversión, creando una sonrisa tonta en Natsu.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso de el Acceso al Gremio?-Preguntó el padre de los niños, esperando la respuesta con curiosidad.

-Es…-Comenzó Haru con emoción, olvidándose la riña que había tenido anteriormente, pero fue interrumpido por Igneel.

-Es un examen para entrar al gremio- Le explicó el niño de cabellos rosas a su padre, mientras su hermano ardía –literalmente- de furia pero como estaba vigilado por su madre –y no quería llevarse un sartenazo- no movió ni un musculo.

-¿Ahora se necesita examen?-Preguntó retóricamente Natsu, jugueteando con su hija. Layla hacia burbujitas con su saliva y el hombre se las explotaba.

Lucy comenzó a poner los platos en la mesa, mientras que en la sartén se hacía la comida. Había estado escuchando la conversación desde el principio, en silencio, absorbiendo el ambiente familiar para ella misma. Estaba tan feliz de tenerlos a todos otra vez juntos. Sin Natsu, la familia quedaba incompleta.

-Sí, cada día se presentaban más y más jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, para entrar a Fairy Tail. Y como no cabe todo el mundo, el maestro no tuvo más remedio que crear un examen de acceso. Será el primero que haga, y no creo que el último- Le explicó la rubia, colocando su plato delante de él. Al escuchar su voz, Natsu sonrió tiernamente, sin poder evitarlo.

-Y nos hemos apuntado nosotros dos- Le comentó Haru, con los brazos cruzados, aun molesto por la interrupción de su hermano. Con la cabeza había señalado a Igneel.

\- También Ur y Nami…-Añadió el pelirosa pequeño, con un tono de asco ganándose una mirada de advertencia de su madre. Las hijas de Gray y Juvia no se llevaban muy bien con los hijos de Natsu y Lucy, heredando así la misma relación de los padres de los niños.

-Y Hiro y Hikari-Continuó el mayor, poniendo también una mueca de asco. Los gemelos de Jellal y Erza junto con su hermano mayor Simón eran más soportables que las primeras.

-No os olvidéis de Ryu. Levy me contó hace unos días que llevaba entrenando desde que se enteró del examen-Comentó Lucy poniendo la comida recién hecha en un bol con una cuchara, dándole la espalda al resto. El hijo de la maga de escritura mágica y el Dragon Slayer de Hierro era uno de los tantos rivales de Haru, ya que era demasiado mayor para Igneel.

Los dos niños agacharon la cabeza y alrededor de ellos se creó un aura de depresión muy intensa. Tener que competir contra todos esos plastas iba a ser de lo más pesado para Haru e Igneel. Natsu miró a sus hijos, con un semblante serio, pensativo.

-Pues no me parece justo que los demás niños hayan entrado sin necesidad de un examen-Opinó tras unos segundos en silencio, refiriéndose a Simon, a Shiro-Hija de Laxus y Mira- y a Hanami-Hija de Elfman y Evergreen-, llamando la atención de todos los integrantes de la familia Dragneel. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por su rostro y Lucy se temió lo peor- Por esa misma razón, no voy a dejar que todos esos- refiriéndose esta vez a los que se iban a presentar al examen-consigan acceder a Fairy Tail antes que mis hijos- Se levantó de la silla, con Layla en brazos, la niña observaba a su padre con un rostro de confusión y sorpresa- Desde ahora en adelante, yo seré vuestro entrenador-Pronunció con un tono solemne.

Ambos niños se levantaron segundos después y se pusieron de pie en la silla –para estar a la altura de su padre-, sorprendidos. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-¿¡En serio!?-Exclamaron los dos alzando la voz, muy contentos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡El entrenamiento comenzará mañana por la mañana!-Anunció también emocionado, con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja-¡No dejaremos que se queden con el aprobado!-Exclamó alzando los brazos, más motivado todavía, incitando a sus hijos a levantarlos también. Los tres comenzaron a gritar con emoción y a saltar, mientras Lucy y Layla los miraban como si de repente les hubiera salido un cuerno.

-¡Tranquilizaos!-Gritó Lucy con una mirada terrorífica tras unos segundos de insoportable ruido, silenciando al instante a los alborotadores que se sentaron como niños buenos en la silla. La mujer suspiró y dirigió su mirada a su marido, que la observaba de reojo con gotitas de sudor en la nuca, y mucho miedo-Me parece bien que quieras entrenarlos pero… ¿Acaso sabes en qué consiste el examen, genio?-Preguntó con ironía caminando hasta la mesa. Lucy dejó el bol en el centro de esta y se sentó, bajo la mirada de los tres chicos y la niña pequeña aun en brazos de su padre.

-Esto…-Murmuró Natsu, soltando una risita nerviosa mientras sus hijos lo fulminaban con la mirada- La verdad es que no.

-Como suponía-Suspiró la rubia, poniéndose la comida en el plato. Después, lo hizo en los de sus hijos, que esperaban con los tenedores en la mano, aun mirando a su padre- Debemos ir al gremio y preguntar, y de paso, informar al Maestro que ya estás aquí.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-Comenzó a preguntar su marido, pero tras abrir la boca se dio cuenta a quien estaba preguntando. Lucy lo sabía todo-Si, tienes razón- Suspiró el hombre, cogiendo el bol que le tendía su mujer. Natsu le dio a Layla a la rubia y se puso la comida.

-¿Cuándo no la tengo?-Preguntó retóricamente la mujer, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Todos, excepto la bebé, les apareció una botita de sudor en la nuca. Aunque pensaran que se estaba comportando de manera superficial, no se atreverían a decirlo. Preferían seguir viviendo a morir lentamente.

Comenzaron a comer todos en silencio, disfrutando de la comida que Lucy había preparado. Natsu degustaba como nunca aquel manjar, emitiendo soniditos de placer que hacían que su mujer sonriera satisfecha. Durante su misión, los alimentos que había comido no estaban a la altura de su paladar exigente, acostumbrado a la comida de su esposa.

-Podríamos empezar a entrenar hoy en la tarde- Propuso el hermano mayor rompiendo el silencio, con la comida en la boca. Todos dirigieron su mirada al rubio.

Lucy se volvió hacia él molesta, exclamando un "Come y después habla". El rubio, asintió y tragó, mirando a su padre, este comenzaba a abrir la boca. Pero a Natsu no le dio tiempo a responder, ya que se le adelantó Igneel.

-¡Que dices! Ya sabes lo que _sucede_ en la tarde cuando Papá vuelve de una misión, por eso ha dicho que será mañana por la mañana- Le dijo el pequeño al de cabellos rubios, inocentemente, sin saber el significado de sus palabras. Los padres de los niños se atragantaron con la comida y comenzaron a toser convulsivamente, con el rostro todo rojo. A veces deseaban que Igneel no fuera tan inteligente para su edad.

-¡Oh, tienes razón! Entonces eso significa que dormiremos o en casa de Levy o de Erza… O de Happy…O de…-Musitó Haru pensativo, dándole la razón a Igneel, cosa que no era muy común. El pequeño pelirosa asintió.

Natsu se había quedado en completo shock murmurando y echando humo por las orejas, mientras que Lucy dirigió bruscamente –tras recomponerse de la impresión- a los niños, con su bebé en brazos, toda roja de ira y vergüenza. Si Natsu hubiera estado consciente, les hubiera gritado a sus primogénitos que corrieran por sus vidas.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DE DONDE OS HABEIS SACADO ESAS CONCLUSIONES, NIÑOS!?-Gritó abochornada asustando a la pequeña, ese tema no era para unos niños, alguien debía haberle hablado de "eso" con ellos.

Haru e Igneel, saltaron en sus sillas y soltaron un grito de niña por el susto que les había dado su madre. Lucy esperó la respuesta con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que los niños, la miraban con miedo. Su madre podía llegar a ser peor que Erza cuando se lo proponía.

-Nos lo dijo Loke…-Murmuraron asustados a la vez rebelando al autor de sus comentarios, casi llorando. Ambos niños observaban a su madre agazapados en la silla, solo se les veía las manos, medio rostro y el pelo. Temblando como una hoja ante la intensa mirada de Lucy.

La mujer de cabellos rubios con su única mano libre y levantándose de la silla, la dirigió hacia el cinturón que colgaba de su cadera, en particular hasta el bolsillo donde guardaba las llaves de sus espíritus celestiales. Y mientras Natsu seguía paralizado y sus hijos lloraban en silencio de miedo, seleccionó la llave del mencionado con fuerza y rabia y lo llamó sin su usual discurso, alzando la llave dorada en el aire y bajándola de golpe. En un haz de luz, apareció Loke, el espirtitu celestial también llamado Leo; un hombre vestido con traje, pelo anaranjado y unos ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas del mismo color. Tenía una mueca de una leve molestia.

-¡Lucy! ¿Por qué no me has llamado en dos días? ¿Y por qué no has pronunciado el discurso? Si no lo haces, no tiene gracia-Preguntó reprochando a la rubia, sin darse cuenta del peligro que corría. De reojo vio a los niños y a Natsu, sentados en la mesa de al lado. Su mueca fue sustituida por una sonrisa alegre a su vez sacudió su mano saludando al petrificado Dragon Slayer-¡Oh, hola Natsu! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal tu viaje?-Le preguntó a este, sin darse cuenta tampoco del shock que padecía. Los niños continuaban blancos como la cal, mirándolo con miedo y con una advertencia grabada en los ojos.

-Loke.

-¿Si, Lucy, amada mía?-Giró su cabeza para dirigir su mirada a su dueña atendiendo a su llamado, con una atractiva sonrisa. Haru e Igneel comenzaron a negar con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ninguno se atrevía tampoco. Loke estaba perdido.

La mujer abrió la boca con un tic nervioso en la ceja, conteniendo toda la furia e ira que sentía en aquel momento. Loke les había hablado de "eso" a sus hijos, teniendo sol años, y encima, tenía la cara dura de ocultárselo. Y ahora aparecía diciéndole "amada mía" cuando sabe que le molestaba una barbaridad. Sí. Loke no sobrevivía esta vez a la ira de Lucy.

Pero antes de que alguna palabra saliera de la boca de la rubia, una sombra se movió rápido entre los dos, colocándose en medio. Una intensa ola de calor inundó la habitación causando que Lucy y los demás comenzaran a sudar de pronto. La sombra que se había puesto entre Loke y Lucy, era un Natsu ya despierto de su shock. Oh, y tanto que estaba despierto. Pasarían los años y seguiría reaccionando de la misma manera a los elogios del espíritu hacia Lucy. El cuerpo del Dragon Slayer se encontraba tenso e inmóvil, desprendiendo un furioso calor y alguna que otra llamita. La mujer observó como la mano de su marido se encontraba cerrada con fuerza, marcando cada musculo de su fornido brazo, conteniéndose por completo. Natsu estaba muy cerca del rostro de Loke, observándolo con rabia y celos, preparado para atacar ante cualquier incitación. De su garganta se podía escuchar perfectamente como le gruñía.

Todo el mundo se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Nadie movió ni un solo musculo por miedo a la reacción de Natsu. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. Y el ambiente de la cocina se tensara por completo.

El Dragon Slayer miraba directamente a los ojos al espíritu estelar, retándolo en silencio a que lo incitara, ocultando con su cuerpo a la maga estelar tras de él, de una manera muy posesiva. Aquel comportamiento era muy natural, típico de un Dragon Slayer adulto. Todo el mundo lo sabía, pero nadie lo tomaba en serio, hasta que pasaba esto. Un Dragon Slayer tenía los mismos instintos que un dragón, en cuanto a _todo_. Sobre todo con su pareja. Calía ser muy cuidadoso cuando uno de ellos se encontraba en el estado de Natsu. Porque se volvían muy hostiles y peligrosos, si daba un paso en falso.

Por su parte, el pelirosa sentía interiormente como todo su cuerpo temblaba de pura ira. En su cabeza pasaron miles formas de _castigar_ al que se había atrevido a invadir la línea de lo permitido con su pareja. Todas peores que las anteriores. Todas más sádicas que las anteriores. Todas iguales de atractivas. Pero aun así, todo rabioso, permaneció quieto, sin mover ni un musculo. Solamente intimidado y advirtiendo al hombre de enfrente que lo observaba con impresión.

-Si no quieres morir quemado- Cuando abrió la boca, tras dejar de gruñir, su voz se escuchó muy espera y ronda. A Lucy y a los demás se les erizó la piel de la impresión. Sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Loke, le advirtió de una manera muy hostil- No le digas _esas_ cosas a Lucy.

Aguantó unos segundos quieto, manteniendo su mirada a Loke hasta que fue golpeado por una sartén sucia en la cabeza, sacándolo de su estado de celos por completo. Soltó una exclamación de dolor y se giró con las manos en la zona golpeada dirigiendo su mirada a Lucy. En una de sus manos se encontraba Layla y en la otra, el arma empleada para agredir al Dragon Slayer.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa, loca!?-Gritó Natsu cabreado, con un deje de dolor. Lucy lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, molesta. Detrás de Natsu, Loke trataba de atrapar a su alma que había salido de su cuerpo por el susto.

-¿¡Que qué me pasa a mí!? ¿¡Que te pasa a ti!?-Preguntó retóricamente la rubia, también gritando. Layla se reía de la situación, sin entender nada-¡Desde cuando se te está permitido comportante como un animal posesivo!

-¿Animal posesivo?-Exclamó horrorizado el Dragon Slayer olvidando el golpe de la cabeza, totalmente ofendido-¡Me estas ofendiendo, Lucy! ¡Yo no soy ningún animal!

-Pues es lo que pareces, comportándote así. Solo falta que me orines encima para que nadie se me acerque. Además, no me gusta que asustes de esa manera a mis espíritus.

-¿¡Que no te gusta!?-Soltó una carcajada irónica de repente, aflojando el ambiente de tensión- ¡Pero si prácticamente se te caen las bragas cuando me ves de esta for-¡-Natsu fue abatido por una sartén voladora, sin darle tiempo a acabar la frase. Había veces en las que debía mantener su boca cerrada, por su propia seguridad.

-¿¡POR QUÉ TODOS LOS DE ESTA FAMILIA SON TAN PERVERTIDOS!?-Preguntó retóricamente la rubia, tapándose la cara roja con la mano –ya- libre. Todo muy dramático. Deberían coronar a Lucy como la Reina del Drama.

Loke, Haru e Igneel, permanecían apartados de la conversación por miedo a morir. Los tres se aguantaban las ganas de reírse de Natsu. El Dragon Slayer se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, con un chichón en la frente y a un lado, la sartén toda abollada.

-Se la ha jugado-Comentó el hermano mayor, mirando a su padre con un poco de pena

-Totalmente de acuerdo-Dijeron Loke y Igneel, asintiendo repetidas veces.

 **Aquí está el primer capítulo de otro long fic. Este es una continuación de "** _ **Gracias, Lucy**_ **", en el cual se presenta a toda la familia Dragneel. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Pesadilla latente

**Todos los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 2** **: Pesadilla latente.**

* * *

 _Una oscuridad latente le envolvió y lo abrazó fríamente. Como si estuviera en agua, Natsu flotaba en aquel mar tan negro y triste, sin fin ni luz. Parecía que no acabara nunca, por más que mirara y mirara o se desplazara entre él, no tuvo ,en ningún momento, éxito. La desesperación corrió por sus venas y su piel, por primera vez, sintió el doloroso toque del frío, provocando que el vello se le erizara y todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. ¿Dónde estaba? En ninguna parte. ¿Dónde estaba Lucy? ¿Y los niños?_

 _La desesperación de Natsu se incrementaba conforme el tiempo pasaba, y a su vez, una potente sensación de miedo crecía en el interior de su pecho. Su respiración se aceleró junto al latir de su corazón. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a trascurrir demasiado rápido para su intranquila mente. Estaba comenzando a perder el control de su cuerpo y de él mismo. Y por más que lo intentara, no lograba encender sus llamas. Algo obstruía su magia, o a lo mejor era él mismo._

 _Soltó un alarido de dolor al sentir como su piel ardía. Si, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego había sido herido por algo que quemaba. Dirigió su desesperada y temerosa mirada hacía su brazo, donde había comenzado aquella sensación, y con horror vio lo que causaba su sufrimiento._

 _Donde alguna vez había estado la Marca de Igneel, ahora había aparecido y se había esparcido por su piel, una mancha negra. Tan terriblemente familiar para Natsu. Y para todos los de Fairy Tail. Por un momento, su corazón se detuvo al comprender lo que estaba por suceder para luego comenzar a latir con fuerza y rapidez._

 _-¡NO, POR FAVOR!-Gritó desesperadamente, como un animal lastimado, frotándose la mancha con la otra mano, tratando de quitarla de su piel. Sin éxito-¡NO OTRA VEZ!_

 _Entonces, la mancha "manchó" su otra mano, extendiendo así su pesadilla, su temor. Volvió a gritar desesperado, aun así no se rindió, continuó frotando con más fuerza todavía, lastimándose a él mismo durante el proceso. No le importaba el dolor. No le importaba sangrar. Debía quitarla. Debía hacerlo. Si no… ¡Si no…! ¡"Él" volvería! ¡El "terror, la desesperación y la destrucción" volvería a atormentarlo! ¡Él y Fairy Tail sentirían de nuevo el miedo!_

 _-¡TE LO RUEGO!-Suplicó con un par de lágrimas brotándole de los ojos, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo negro, pronunciando con desesperación su ruego-¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE VER A LUCY LLORAR!_

 _Una chispa resonó en el lugar amortiguando los gritos, las suplicas y las quejas de dolor del pobre hombre que desesperado, trataba de quitar la ya extendida mancha. Sus brazos estaban completamente tapados por aquel color tan oscuro que continuaba avanzando por su cuerpo en dirección a su pecho. Como si fuera un papel, el mar negro que lo envolvía se quemó por unas llamas rojas, las cuales no transmitían calor. Si no frio. Todo su alrededor ardió dando paso a otro nuevo lugar. Su "desesperación" personificada._

 _Pisaba bajo sus pies una arena calcinada de un color grisáceo, y con algún que otro trozo de madera quemada por completo. El humo surgía del mismo suelo tapando su desesperada mirada de aquel horrible paisaje. Tras unos segundos, su visión solamente fue negro, pero conforme el humo se disipaba, al cabo de unos segundos, se aclaró por completo. Las pupilas de Natsu, se contrajeron hasta tal punto que se confundieron con el pálido blanco de su esclerótica. El silencio del lugar fue roto por su grito. Al igual que su mente._

 _-¡NO POR FAVOR!-Rogó una vez más sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, enredando sus dedos en su cabello rosa, cayendo al suelo de rodillas-¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UN SUEÑO!_

 _Magnolia le daba la bienvenida, totalmente destruida. El cielo estaba de un tono gris, como si estuviera a punto de llover, en el cual se distinguía el humo negro que se elevaba desde el suelo hacia lo alto. Detrás del mago de fuego, se había alzado una vez uno de los gremios más fuertes de todo Fiore, Fairy Tail. Si, se había alzado. Ahora, sus paredes, su suelo, sus mesas, sus cortinas…Todo él, era comido por unas furiosas llamas. Toda la ciudad, estaba envuelta en humo y destrucción. En silencio, sin su sonido habitual._

 _Las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza de los ojos del Dragon Slayer de Fuego, mientras que los gritos de desesperación y sufrimiento no dejaban de salir por su garganta. El agarre de su cabeza fue creciendo hasta tal punto de que se estaba comenzado a arrancarse los pelos. Sus ojos observaban bajo las lágrimas, sin dar crédito a lo que veía, su apreciada ciudad envuelta en llamas. Sus llamas._

 _-Corre. Escóndete. Huye-Una voz resonó en su mente, sin vida. Provocándole un escalofrío por toda la espalda, incrementando a su vez su miedo- Haz lo que quieras. Pero de mí no escaparás._

 _-Para, por favor…-Lloriqueó aflojando su agarre, dejando caer sus manos al suelo. Su fuerza había comenzado a disminuir._

 _-Tus manos. Están manchadas. Con la sangre de tus compañeros-Continuó su propia voz en su cabeza, sin emoción alguna. Su desesperación estaba llegando al límite. No…_

 _Las observó levantándolas del suelo, temblando ligeramente. Un líquido pegajoso y escarlata había sido derramado en ellas, el cual caía manchando la arena calcinada._

 _-Mis manos. Lo están. Nuestras manos, han destruido todo. Han matado a todos. Somos invencibles, imparables. Somos el poder._

 _-Mentira…_

 _-Natsu. Yo soy tú. Tú eres yo. Somos la misma persona, atrapada en un mismo cuerpo._

 _-No puede ser…_

 _-Ven. Fúndete conmigo. Renuncia a tu vida mundana. Sígueme, te abriré las puertas del paraíso. Te daré poder…_

 _-¿Dónde está Lucy…? ¿Y los demás?-Su voz fue perdiendo la fuerza progresivamente, conforme la maldita voz hablaba en su cabeza, ignorando por completo sus proposiciones._

 _-Oh, mi pobre Natsu-Suspiró la voz, con un tono fingido de lástima- ¿No te acuerdas?-Hizo una pausa como si esperara en realidad su respuesta. El humo se elevó y se concentró delante del Dragon Slayer, mostrando, tras disiparse, un cuerpo malherido y completamente lleno de sangre- Tú la has matado._

 _La ropa de la chica estaba totalmente destrozada y llena de arañazos. De su pecho aún brotaba sangre, pero casi estaba vacía. Sus ojos observaban a Natsu con una expresión de terror, grabada en su pálida piel. Su dorado pelo, de repente, había perdido su usual brillo._

 _El Dragon Slayer se arrastró desesperado hacia ella, manchándose las ropas de tierra. Rodeó su frío cuerpo con sus brazos, abrazándola con desesperación mientras observaba su rostro sin vida. Natsu contrajo los ojos, acumulando más lágrimas. El corazón comenzó a dolerle con intensidad. Su mundo parecía resquebrajarse conforme pasaban los segundos._

 _-Lucy…Mi vida…Respóndeme…-Le rogó dulcemente acariciando su mejilla, manchándola de sangre. Su sangre. Pero la chica seguía sin reaccionar. Natsu dejó caer la cabeza para apoyar su frente en la de la rubia-Por favor…-Su voz se quebró por unos instantes. Tragó duro, tratando de disipar el nudo de garganta que se le había formado- Abre los ojos, mi amor… Te lo ruego…Tenemos que ir a por los niños…_

 _-Está muerta._

 _-No…No lo está…-La abrazó con fuerza, cogiendo su cabeza con la mano, apretándola contra su pecho-¡No lo está!- Lloró con dolor, sin creerse lo que estaba por suceder. Su cordura estaba llegando a su fin._

 _Una vez más, el humo se levantó y se concentró delante del desafortunado Dragon Slayer, hasta tomar forma humana. Una silueta humana se alzaba ante él. Su silueta._

 _-La hemos matado, Natsu. O debería decir…E.N.D. Etherias. Natsu. Dragneel._

…

-¡LUCY!-Gritó incorporándose de golpe, extendiendo su mano, queriendo alcanzar algo. O _alguien_.

Tras unos segundos, en los que solo escuchaba su desbocado corazón y su acelerada respiración, parpadeó varias veces quitándose en el proceso las lágrimas que se habían acumulado entorno a sus ojos. Pudiendo así, ver donde se encontraba: estaba en casa. Todo había sido un mal sueño. Natsu bajo la mano, dejándola caer en el colchón de la cama, relajándose un poco tras entender que solamente había sido una pesadilla. La misma pesadilla de siempre.

Su cuerpo bañado en un sudor frio, comenzó a tiritar y a temblar compulsivamente, sin poder evitarlo. Temeroso, se cogió la cara, tapando su rostro asustado y desesperado. Tenía tanto miedo y tanta culpa. Porque, aunque quisiera llamarla pesadilla, era un recuerdo. Un maldito recuerdo de su pasado, que quedaría anclado en su corazón y en el de los de Fairy Tail.

Unas manos recorrieron su espalda hasta rodearle el cuello, provocando un estremecimiento en Natsu. Un cuerpo desnudo y familiar se pegó a él y lo abrazó con dulzura, para después mover las manos que tenía en el cuello propinándole caricias tranquilizadoras. El Dragon Slayer consiguió calmar su corazón y su respiración gracias a eso, pero su mente seguía hecha una mierda. Retiró sus manos de su rostro y giró su cabeza, observando de reojo aquel ser que lo protegía cada día de los fantasmas de su pasado. O más bien, los demonios de su pasado.

Lucy lo miraba con sueño y con preocupación, tenía los ojos entre cerrados y el pelo revuelto. La mujer sabía que le sucedía a su marido. Desde que el Dragon Slayer dormía con ella, siempre, se había despertado con esos recuerdos espantosos, convirtiendo una de sus pasiones en la vida como un sufrimiento. Pero gracias a la medicina de Polyushka, a veces sí que podía dormir sin temor a levantarse sintiéndose culpable y con miedo.

-Tranquilo. Ya ha pasado-Le dijo la rubia, en voz muy baja. Otro estremecimiento recorrió la columna vertebral del mago de fuego, oír a su mujer hablarle así muy cerca del oído provocaba esas reacciones en él.

-No, Lucy, nunca pasará-Le contestó lamentandose apoyando su cabeza en la de su mujer-Es parte de mi pasado. Nunca podré borrarlo.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama lentamente hasta quedarse uno en frente del otro, intercambiando miradas, con una sábana cubriendo su desnudez. Natsu observaba a su esposa, mientras esta lo observaba a él. El Dragon Slayer alzó su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de su mujer, provocando que esta se estremeciera como él lo había hecho. Su corazón palpitó fuerte de amor, pero aunque ese sentimiento estuviera presente, la preocupación y el miedo le ganaban en cantidad. Natsu se arrastró su cuerpo hasta ella y con el otro brazo, lo pasó por el cuello de su compañera haciendo que se quedara tumbada en su pecho desnudo y musculado. La envolvió con ambos brazos, fundiéndose en un desesperado y amoroso abrazo.

-Ey, Natsu. Estoy aquí, tranquilo, no me iré a ninguna parte- Le aseguró Lucy contra su pecho, sonriendo tiernamente. No le gustaba que Natsu sufriera, pero le demostraba cuan de importante era ella misma para él.

-No quiero que desaparezcas. No quiero matarte. No quiero que vuelva…-Natsu tembló de miedo, apretando más el abrazo, sin hacerle daño a su mujer- Soy tan feliz ahora… No quiero que mi felicidad se esfume…

-No desaparecerá, mi amor- Le dijo Lucy alzando su cabeza y observando como unas lágrimas traicioneras surgían de los ojos cerrados de su marido. Con sus dedos las retiró y cogió el rostro de su marino entre sus manos- No lo haremos, Natsu.

-¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que sí?-Le preguntó temeroso, con los ojos entrecerrados y la frente arrugada, como si fuera a comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Se veía tan vulnerable.

-Pues quítate esa sensación, porque no pasará-Le volvió a asegurar Lucy, subiendo para estar a la altura del rostro de Natsu. Lentamente, tocó sus labios con los de su marido, dándole un fugaz beso- Estoy aquí. Layla también. Y los niños están junto a Gray y Juvia. Seguimos junto a ti, Natsu. Él no volverá, ya nos encargamos de él.

 **-** Te equivocas, Lucy- Dijo Natsu, mirándola a los ojos, alzando su mano para apartarle los pelos que se le habían puesto delante de su rostro, para colocarlos detrás de su oreja- Todo lo que pasó seguirá junto a mí. Hasta que me muera. Lo que pasó y lo que os hicimos, seguirá grabado en mi recuerdo… Para siempre.

-Lo sé, pero eso no significa que me vaya a ir o que me vayas a matar- Trató de hacerle entrar en razón. Lucy tocó con su mano el pecho del pelirosa, que siguió con la mirada los movimientos de la mujer que estaba sobre él.- E.N.D. no está aquí, que es donde puede llegar a hacerlo. Simplemente está aquí- Se señaló la cabeza- pero en forma de recuerdo. Donde solamente consigue que tengas miedo y culpa. Nada más.

Los ojos de su esposa habían cambiado, ya no mostraban la preocupación de hacía uno segundos, si no determinación. Pura y dura. Como la suya. Natsu sintió como había conseguido que Lucy heredara su fe y sus ganas de vivir, y aquello le llenó de dicha. Porque gracias a eso, conseguía volver a levantarse sin miedo y temor. Lucy tenía razón, E.N.D. murió, ya no había nada dentro de su interior. Su cuerpo ya no era de dos personas, sino de una.

La tensión que había en su cuerpo fue aflojando conforme las palabras de Lucy iban siendo nombradas. Natsu sonrió de medio lado, alegrando a su esposa, ya más seguro y calmado. Deslizó su mano desde la cara de su mujer hasta la parte baja de su espalda, cogiendo su propia mano, para abrazarla y pegarla contra él, provocando que los pechos desnudos de Lucy se pegaran a los suyos. Sus ojos se encontraron y notó como estaba aliviada de que ya estuviera más tranquilo.

-No, no está ahí- Le dijo desviando sus ojos de los de ella hacia sus labios, refiriéndose a E.N.D. Deseoso de saborearlos, se fue acercando hacia ellos, hasta quedarse muy cerca- Pero sí que hay alguien-Continuó sonriendo como un depredador, provocando que Lucy se estremeciera otra vez. Ahora iba a darle las gracias por animarlo…

…

 _Hace 17 años_ _._

 _La brisa caliente le removió su salvaje pelo rosa, mientras observaba con seriedad el panorama de la pradera. Aquella corriente de aire olía a caos, destrucción y sangre, como se podía observar en el lugar. El silencio reinaba sobre aquella colina, agonizante y espeluznante, donde estaba de pie. La ausencia de sonido significaba una cosa. Fairy Tail había conseguido una gran victoria sobre el Imperio Alvarez, pero no había ganado la guerra. El objetivo principal aún se alzaba entre los cuerpos de hombres y mujeres que habían sido derrotados por los magos de su gremio. Caminando tranquilamente, sorteando las masas de carne y hueso, con un libro bajo la manga. Sus miradas chocaban con fuerza, ojos jade con ojos color sangre. La fe contra la destrucción._

 _Sus compañeros, que estaban entre los cuerpos, todos cansado s y dañados por la batalla, observaban con horror como el líder y causante de aquella batalla se dirigía hacía Natsu, haciéndoles caso omiso. Ninguno, excepto Happy, sabía lo que sucedería si, por algún casual, Zeref se le ocurriera invocar la oscuridad del interior de Natsu._

 _Desde arriba, observó como una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de su hermano, irritándolo considerablemente. Lucy jadeó de la impresión a su lado, con Happy en sus brazos, el cual dirigía su mirada al mago oscuro, con miedo. Zeref alzó el libro que tenía, mostrándoselo a él y a todos los de Fairy Tail. Un grito se escuchó en la pradera, Gray lo había reconocido. El libro que invocaría a un demonio de fuego. El más fuerte de todos. E.N.D. El demonio que debía ser destruido por las manos del mago de hielo._

 _Toda aquella situación, provocaba que la sonrisa de Zeref se extendiera todavía más, si llegaba a ser posible. Natsu no había conseguido destruirlo, no había tenido la fuerza mental suficiente para hacerlo. Si lo hubiera hecho antes…Quiza habría tenido una muerte menos dramática._

 _Morir, para matar. O matar, para morir. Ese era el destino de Etherias. Natsu. Dragneel._

 _Un destino muy cruel._


	3. Capítulo 3: Por vuestro futuro

**Todos los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a** ** _Fairy Tail_** **, cuyo creador es** ** _Hiro Mashima._**

 **Capítulo 3: Por vuestro futuro.**

* * *

-¡Pa-pá! ¡Pa-pá!-Repitió una vez más, sin rendirse, acercando más su cara y elevando más su tono- ¡Pa-pá! ¡Es! ¡El! ¡Mejor!

El silencio perduró en el camino por unos segundos hasta que una risita se le escapó a su mujer al ver la cara de su hija, ganándose una mirada reprochadora del pelirosa. La pequeña Layla observaba con sus enormes ojos pardos, desde aquel arnés que llevaba Natsu sujeto a su cuerpo, como su padre trataba –en vano- de enseñarle a hablar. La niña parpadeó varias veces confusa y después abrió la boca, provocando que Natsu abriera sus ojos esperanzado, pero de ella no salieron palabras, si no babas. Una mueca de decepción apareció en el rostro del padre.

-Natsu. Si no sabe decir "papá", ¿Cómo va a decir "Papá es el mejor"?-Le dijo Lucy, andando a su lado, con un buen humor. Le encantaba ver el comportamiento del hombre de pelo rosa con la pequeña de los Dragneel, era tan tierno, parecía como si fuera su más preciado tesoro. Se acercó a Natsu y a Layla, y le limpió con un pañuelo la saliva de la boca de su hija. Su marido resopló con impaciencia, y de no ser por el arnés que sostenía a la pelinaranja, seguramente se hubiera cruzado de brazos y girado la cabeza a un lado.

-Como sea, pero quiero que lo diga. Y pronto.

-Pero si acaba de cumplir un año, aun no puede hacerlo. Lo sabes perfectamente. ¡Es más! Esta conversación la hemos tenido ya.

-Me-da-igual.-Quiero-que-diga-papá- Habló marcando cada palabra, como un niño pequeño que no conseguía que le compraran el juguete que quería.

-¿Y por qué tanta impaciencia?

\- Porque las primeras palabras de Haru e Igneel, fueron o "Mamá" o "Fuego". Creo que es más que justo que quiera que uno de mis hijos diga "Papá" en su primera palabra. ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto- Le dio la razón risueña, extendiendo más su sonrisa. Era tan adorable su marido. Aunque a veces sus razonamientos eran brutos o extraños.

-Así que… ¡Vamos, Layla! ¡Di: Papá!-Volvió otra vez a la carga, acercando su rostro a su hija pequeña.

Layla levantó su mano y cogió la nariz de su padre, haciendo que este suspirara de amor. Pero la pequeña comenzó a apretar y apretar, sacándole unos quejidos de dolor –y alguna que otra lagrimilla- a su padre junto con sus risas de bebé. A duras penas, Natsu retiró su cara mientras Lucy volvía a reírse de él. Se sobó la dolorida nariz mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a su mujer que se reía de sus males. Lucy cerró la boca con una sonrisa, aguantándose las ganas de continuar riendo.

-¿Estás bien, mi amor?-Le preguntó con un deje de risa, tenía las mejillas hinchadas.

La niña en el arnés continuaba soltando risitas, hasta que se calló y comenzó a ver con asombro una mariposa que revoloteó muy cerca de ella y de su padre. Un par de comerciantes – los cuales volvían de Magnolia- pasaron con su carruaje tirado por dos robustos caballos por al lado de la pareja y su hija, reconociendo a Natsu, al cual, llevaban meses sin ver, pero no dijeron nada. Solo observaron al trío desde la lejanía.

-Sí, estoy bien, _amor_ \- Gruñó el hombre pelirosa, aun con la mirada puesta en su mujer. Acto seguido, murmuró en lo bajini- Tener mujer para esto…

-¿Has dicho algo, _mi amor_?- Lucy –con sus poderes de madre- claramente lo oyó.

-No, _cariño_ , no he dicho nada- Reaccionó rápido, provocando la voz de su mujer escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Lucy llevaba a ser muy peligrosa enfadada, casi tanto como Erza.

- _Creía._

El camino fue haciéndose cada vez más y más transitado, hasta llegar el punto en que tuvieron que caminar al lado de la carretera, porque si no se arriesgaban a ser atropellados por los carromatos cargados de mercancía o de pasajeros. De vez en cuando, eran parados por las personas que deambulaban por allí, pidiendo un autógrafo o una fotografía a la pareja y a su hija. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, que esto era normal para ellos, el que la gente les tuviera gran admiración y respeto. Sobretodo… Desde aquel fatídico día.

…

 _Hace 17 años._

 _El estridente grito llenó el silencio que se había formado cuando el último soldado del Imperio Alvarez había caído, rendido, derrotado o muerto, alterando a todo el mundo. Gray avanzó con dificultad entre los cuerpos de sus enemigos y amigos, siendo observado por todos excepto por Zeref. Sus ojos negros y completamente desquiciados, miraban el libro que había sido mostrado por el mago oscuro con un fuerte deseo, el de su destrucción. El Demon Slayer extendía su mano mientras avanzaba, como si quisiera alcanzar el último deseo de su padre. Su última plegaría. Su marca brillaba más que nunca. Sedienta y preparada._

 _Natsu, con una expresión de seriedad absoluta, veía desde aquella colina como su destino se hacía cada vez más y más oscuro, a la vez que observaba como su compañero de casi toda su vida, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas su erradicación. Sí, porque él sabía que si destruía el libro… Él moriría. Pero si era eliminado a manos de Gray, Zeref continuaría vivo, y ya no habría ninguna oportunidad para el mundo._

 _Debía ser él, el que matara a Zeref y el que sería destruido junto al mal de toda Fiore y del mundo entero. Ya no habría más mago oscuro, ni más E.N.D. Lástima que fuera un mundo que él no pudiera llegar a ver._

 _El Dragon Slayer dio un paso hacia delante, con intenciones de cumplir aquel maldito destino que le había sido encomendado desde aquel día en que fue traído de la mismísima muerte, pero algo se lo impidió. Sus ojos se despegaron de Gray tratando de avanzar y enfocaron a algo que cogía su pierna, con tanta fuerza como si le fuera la vida en ello._

 _Happy clavaba sus uñas en la carne de Natsu, llorando desesperadamente por su compañero y su inevitable futuro. Había saltado de los brazos de la rubia en un arrebato y había corrido hacía su amigo y padre adoptivo, para evitar algo que era imposible. Él lo sabía, pero se negaba a creérselo._

 _Lucy no entendía el comportamiento de su compañero._

 _Natsu sonrió levemente, mirando al Exceed, se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza y consolarlo. Happy se despegó de la pierna y corrió a sus brazos, que lo recibieron con fuerza, escondiendo su cabeza azul en los cabellos rosas del chico. El hombro del mago de fuego comenzó a mojarse por las lágrimas desgarradoras de Happy, provocando que a Natsu se le encogiera el corazón y su fuerte determinación flaqueara por unos momentos. Para calmar su inminente miedo, en su mente visualizó el futuro de los dos compañeros que en esos instantes estaban junto a él. No quería que sufrieran un terrible destino como el de él. Cedería su vida por la felicidad de sus amigos._

 _El pelirosa cogió a su compañero de pelaje color azul de sus pequeños hombros e hizo un amago de separarse, pero el pequeño se aferró con fuerza a Natsu, negando con la cabeza._

 _-Happy. Debo ir._

 _-¡Por favor, Natsu…! ¡No lo hagas…! ¡No quiero que…!-Hipó entre sollozos el Exceed, sin poder terminar una frase correctamente. Su desesperación crecía por momentos, cegando su mente. Natsu iba…¡Natsu iba a…!_

 _-Es mi deber, amigo._

 _-¡Por favor! ¡No nos hagas esto…!_

 _-Happy-Repitió con firmeza separándose de él, no sin hacer fuerza. El Exceed de color azul lo observó con sus enormes ojos llorosos, tras estar unos segundos con los parpados cerrados, continuando sollozando- No pasa nada. Todo estará bien. Solo… Confía en mí ¿vale?_

 _-Siempre lo hago, Natsu…_

 _-Pues dame tu apoyo._

 _-No quiero que vayas…_

 _-Pero es mi destino, Happy. No pasa nada porque nos separemos ¿vale?-Su corazón se encogió, pero se esforzó por mantener el control de sus ojos que amenazaban con aguarse y continuar hablando. Por el futuro de sus seres queridos, debía ser fuerte- Siempre estaré junto a ti, aunque no te pueda ver. Aunque no me puedas ver. Siempre, estaré aquí- Separó una mano de los hombros del pequeño y la colocó en el pecho de Happy-¿De acuerdo?_

 _Hubo unos segundos de silencio por parte del ser azul, pero finalmente asintió con pesar, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Natsu le abrazó una vez más, estrujándolo en sus brazos, mientras en su mente aparecían todos los recuerdos que había pasado junto a su compañero de viaje. Desde su nacimiento hasta aquel momento. Habían sucedido muchas cosas… Y estaba feliz por haberlas pasado con él. A duras penas, se separó de Happy y se levantó del suelo, dejándolo llorar en silencio. Con seriedad, se giró hacia la chica de cabellos rubios que los había estado observando con miedo y preocupación. Caminó los dos pasos que los separaban y miró a Lucy, recordando también los momentos pasados con la loca y aventurera maga de los espíritus estelares. Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta, de que, una vez más, se iban a separar._

 _Alzó ambas manos, y las colocó en los hombros de la joven, provocando que esta diera un pequeño salto, agitando sus cabellos dorados._

 _-Lucy._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Natsu?-Preguntó con el miedo en cada palabra, los ojos muy abiertos y con el corazón bombeando con fuerza- ¿Por qué Happy llora?_

 _-¿Sabes, Lucy? Me temo que mi aventura termina aquí…- No se detuvo aunque la chica formulara la débil pregunta: "¿Qué?"- Espero, que cuando todo esto haya pasado… Cuando estéis mejor, salgáis los dos, por ahí…A destruir, sin querer, ciudades… O a asaltar una mansión de un loco pervertido con un libro encantado. Prométeme, que lo harás. ¡Que lo haréis!- La sacudió ligeramente, mirando directamente a sus ojos, llamando su atención ya que por unos momentos había parecido que Lucy se hubiera convertido en piedra. Entorno a estos, se estaban comenzando a formar lágrimas._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo, Natsu? Por favor…Dime que es una maldita broma de las tuyas…-Esta vez, fue ella la que lo cogió de los hombros. Poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa y desesperada. El silencio fue la respuesta a su pregunta, pero se negaba a creérselo. No lo comprendía-¡Vamos, Natsu! Dímelo, joder. No…No puedes decir eso…_

 _No pudo continuar, ya que las lágrimas acumuladas comenzaron a salir estrepitosamente de sus ojos marrones, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera sollozar, fue envuelta en unos brazos cálidos y familiares. Natsu escondió el rostro de Lucy en su cuello, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo su corazón palpitar lenta y dolorosamente. Le lastimaba verla así, llorando y desesperada._

 _-No, Lucy, sabes que siempre he odiado verte llorar… Por favor, te lo pido…No lo hagas…-Le suplicó con la voz temblorosa, inspirando el aroma de su compañera._

 _-Ni se te ocurra despedirte de mí, te enteras… ¡Ni se te ocurra!-Gritaba Lucy entrelazando sus manos en el cabello de Natsu, atrayéndolo más a ella, como si se le desvaneciera entre sus dedos. Sus lágrimas salían sin descontrol. Dios mío, él…Él…_

 _-Lo siento, Lucy, pero debo ir… No puedo permitir que ese bastardo os quite el futuro… Se lo prometí… Se lo prometí a Mirai-Lucy. No puedo dejar pasar esto, no puedo dejar que te pase lo que a ella– Se separó unos centímetros, mirándola a los ojos. Alzó una mano y retiró las lágrimas escurridizas de las mejillas de su amiga._

 _-Natsu…No…_

 _El chico desvió su mirada cuando se escuchó en todo el lugar un grito y desde allí, pudo ver como Gray ya iba a hacer frente a Zeref, aun estando en tal mal estado y los gritos de sus compañeros de que parara. Pero el mago de hielo no atendía a razones. Si no se daba prisa…Gray podría morir…_

 _-Lucy. Es la hora-Mustió con dificultad, con sus dedos aun sobre la piel del rostro de su amiga. Lucy negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, soltando gimoteos, cogiendo las manos de su compañero-Déjame ir._

 _-¡Por favor, no me dejes sola otra vez!-Lloriqueó abrazando lo otra vez, agarrando lo con fuerza- No soportaría verte morir… Casi no lo soporte cuando te marchaste…No…_

 _-¡Yo no puedo soportar saber que podrías morir si yo no hago algo!-Exclamó estrechándola en sus brazos- Te lo suplico, déjame hacer una cosa…Una última cosa. Y así podré marcharme de este mundo feliz._

 _-Ya has hecho demasiadas cosas…_

 _-Lucy._

 _Ambos se separaron un poco, dejando sus rostros muy juntos. Entre los dos se intercambiaron miradas que transmitían tantos sentimientos y emociones que podrían derribar un muro entero. En los ojos de la chica; se imploraba su salvación y el de él chico; su deseo de salvar a todos sus compañeros, aun sabiendo que no sobreviviría._

 _Lucy parpadeó dejando caer dos nuevas lágrimas. Sabía que si algo se le metía en la cabeza al Dragon Slayer, no había nadie quien pudiera sacárselo. Bajó la cabeza, derrotada, y la apoyó en el pecho del chico, escuchando sus nerviosos latidos. Suspiró, bajando poco a poco sus manos de los hombros de Natsu, hasta dejarlas en su pecho._

 _-Está bien. Ve._

…

La casa de Gray y Juvia se encontraba un poco alejada de la ciudad de Magnolia, con lo que se podían permitir tener un extenso jardín con columpios, piscina y árboles, donde permitía a los niños jugar. El edificio tenía el techo de azulejos de color azul oscuro y las paredes de madera de azul claro y blanco, de dos pisos. El terreno verde estaba rodeado por unas vallas de madera pintadas de color negro y la puerta de la entrada de color blanco.

Natsu pudo ver desde la lejanía a Juvia y Gray sentados en un balancín, en el porche de la casa, observando al jardín, ambos abrazados y felices. En el terreno, había como una especie de batalla campal entre los Dragneel y las Fullbuster, destrozando todo el precioso lugar, pero parecía que a los padres de las niñas les importaba mucho. El humo de los niños y el vaho de las niñas se entremezclaban destrozando todo el césped.

El hombre de pelo rosa sonrió mirando la escena con varios recuerdos pasándole por la mente mientras que a su mujer se le aparecía una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-Nunca van a cambiar-Comentó Lucy mirando con molestia el desastre que sus hijos hacían en casa de otra persona. Y eso que les había dicho que se portaran bien.

-Así son mis hijos- Dijo con orgullo, hinchando un poco el pecho. Su mujer resopló, poniendo en blanco los ojos.

-También son mis hijos, y como son míos también, no pienso permitir que se comporten de esa manera tan bárbara- Le dijo Lucy a Natsu, girando su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Las niñas de la Princesa de Hielo también se comportan de esa manera _tan_ bárbara y no veo que a Juvia le importe mucho- Le rebatió este, un poco molesto porque Lucy no dejara que sus hijos se comportaran como quisieran. A él se lo habían permitido y mira como estaba ahora.

-¡Que Juvia eduque a sus hijas como quiera! Yo los educo como lo veo correcto.

-Yo también tendré algo que ver en la educación de mis hijos ¿ _no_?

-¡Pero si estas para que te eduquen a ti, por favor!-Exclamó Lucy resoplando. Natsu giró su cabeza bruscamente con los ojos muy abiertos, no se había esperado ese comentario.

-¿Educarme a mí?- Su voz un poco gritona hizo que se notara más la sorpresa. La pregunta había sido pronunciada con ironía.

-Exacto- Pero al parecer Lucy no la capto muy bien.

Conforme ambos se iban acercando más a la casa, su olor iba llegando a las fosas nasales super desarrolladas de Haru e Igneel. Los dos pequeños pararon de golpe de pelear contra las dos niñas Fullbuster –que cuando se detuvieron los miraron sorprendidas- y se giraron en dirección al aroma tan familiar, echando a correr tras visualizar a sus padres. El mayor de ambos se adelantó dejando al pequeño atrás, pero que igualmente rápido.

En el porche, Gray y Juvia se levantaron al ver como los pequeños habían echado a correr, entendiendo que Natsu y Lucy habían regresado para llevárselos a casa. Marido y mujer bajaron las escaleras del porche y caminaron hasta situarse junto a sus dos hijas. Ur era la mayor de las dos, la niña de 7 años –al igual que Haru- era una réplica a su madre, pero con el color de cabello que su padre, tan oscuro como la noche; en cambio, su aptitud era una mezcla de ambos: era dulce y amable con todos –excepto con los Dragneel- y sería y calculadora, raras veces – sobre todo con los Dragneel-. La mayor llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles azules, unas botas negras y el pelo recogido en una elegante coleta. Claro, eso fue hasta que vinieron los dos diablos de Natsu y Lucy, ahora el vestido estaba manchado y quemado, las botas rotas y quemadas y la coleta despeinada y quemada. Nami era la pequeña de los Fullbuster, de 6 años – al igual que Igneel-, una niña pequeña y ligera con el pelo de color azul claro como su madre y liso como su padre, sus ojos eran una mezcla de ambos. Su aptitud siempre era tímida y dulce, nunca se había enfadado con nadie, ni con los Dragneel, pero como era admiradora de su hermana la seguía allá donde fuera, en lo que fuera y para lo que fuera. Estaba secretamente enamorada de Igneel, y al parecer no le importaba pelear con él. Nami llevaba una camisa de color negro y una falda blanca, con unas sabrinas de color azul con correa. Su pelo estaba suelto.

Nami se giró y miró desde abajo a su madre, con sus enorme y expresivos ojos. Juvia le sonrió dulce mente y le cogió de la mano, sabiendo la timidez que tenía su hija con todos los que no fueran ellos tres. La pequeña se escondió detrás de la pierna de su madre y observó cómo los niños se reunían con sus padres.

Haru, como fue el más rápido, saltó primero la valla sin apenas sudar y corrió por el camino hacía su padre, después le siguió el pobre Igneel, que iba más lento.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-Exclamó el rubio, con los brazos abiertos. Sus ropas estaban mojadas y tenían restos de hielo, pero parecía no darse cuenta.

-¡Haru!-Corrió en su busca Natsu, teatralizando el rencuentro-¡Igne-¡-Pero por desgracia, al lado de él se encontraba la Rompe-momentos, el agua-fiestas, Lucy Dragneel.

En cuanto sus hijos estuvieron a la par, la mujer de cabellos rubios avanzó como una sombra entre ellos y capturó sus orejas, estirándolas hacia arriba. Ambos gritaron de dolor y de sorpresa, fue entonces cuando vieron el rostro de su madre. Definitivamente, Natsu podía jurar que no tuvo tanto miedo como cuando Acnologia fue a la isla sagrada de Fairy Tail, ni cuando pensaba que Tártaros iba a erradicar la mágica del mundo, ni cuando…En fin, que Lucy parecía recién sacada de uno de los libros de Zeref. Fue entonces cuando sus hijos gritaron pero no de dolor ni de sorpresa, no. Gritaron como niñas, de miedo.

Layla desde el arnés, vio como sus hermanos eran atormentados por su "dulce" madre y comenzó a reírse señalándolos. Natsu bajó su cabeza al escuchar sus risas y sonrió con orgullo. También estaba seguro de que esta niña había salido a él. Nadie más que él se divertía con ver esas cosas.

-¿¡Qué hemos hecho!?-Exclamó Igneel, lloriqueando de dolor y miedo.

-¡Si no nos ha dado tiempo a nada!- Gruñó Haru, recobrando su "valor", encarándose contra su madre.

Lucy giró su cabeza hacía el rubio y con los ojos brillantes y la cara oscura **(N.A: Lo típico en los animes cuando alguien se pone enfadado)** provocando una oleada de escalofríos a los tres chicos. Layla se partía de risa ante la situación. Inocente.

-Oh…Haru…Que valor tienes al negar lo _evidente_ …-Habló muy pausadamente, extendiendo una terrorífica sonrisa por su rostro. Los tres juraron que veían a su mujer/madre arder en llamas, y no eran ellos los causantes.

Natsu dio un paso hacia ellos.

-Lucy, cariño, ten piedad de nuestros hijos…Ya sé que se pueden hacer más, que a mí no me importaría la verdad, pero salen muy caros y eso… ¿Lu-Lucy?-Decidió intervenir viendo que sus hijos no sobrevivían al repentino ataque de su madre.

-Natsu, mantente al margen-Ordenó Lucy girando su cabeza lentamente, asustado al padre de los pobres niños.

-A-Aye.

Unos pasos hicieron que todos giraran sus cabezas en la dirección del sonido, Gray y los demás se habían acercado para saludar a los recién llegados, cosa que hizo que la pelea fuera totalmente olvidada de la mente de la mujer de pelo rubio, que al verlos, soltó a sus hijos de golpe y sonrió dulcemente.

Gray Fullbuster dirigió su mirada a Natsu, el cual continuaba un poco encogido por el miedo a su mujer, y resopló riéndose de él.

-Mira que eres patético, Cabeza lava- Se burló el pelinegro, con su hija Ur a su lado. Ambos estaban de brazos cruzados, el hombre estaba sonriendo y la niña, no. Gray, antes de que Nastu reprochara nada, se giró cara a la casa- Dejad de hacer escándalo y pasad.

Y se marchó por el césped, seguido de la seria Ur y del resto de su familia. Los padres de Haru e Igneel intercambiaron unas miradas y finalmente sonrieron. Caminaron hasta la entrada y se adentraron en el terreno de los Fullbuster.

* * *

 **El capítulo estuvo listo ayer, pero no se por qué no me dejaba subirlo... Si hay algunos errores me disculpo por ello, porque he tenido que hacer unas cosas un poco raras para poder publicar el capitulo. En fin, aqui lo teneís, espero que os guste:D**


	4. Capítulo 4: La verdad revelada

**Todos los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 4: La verdad revelada.**

 _-Zeref- Habló Gray manteniéndose a penas en pie, con el brazo en alto, tratando de alcanzar el libro que el mago oscuro sostenía entre sus manos- Dame a E.N.D., maldito. Dame el libro._

 _El hombre al cual el mago de hielo se había dirigido no le miraba, sus ojos estaban puestos en su hermano, que bajaba por la colina. En lo alto de esta, Lucy Heartfilia junto con Happy, veían como su compañero/padre, con lágrimas en los ojos y con dolor en el corazón, partía hacia su definitivo destino. El resto de los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban inmóviles, como si les hubieran inmovilizado con un hechizo, ante la impresionante presencia del mago oscuro. Muchos de ellos estaban llenos de heridas y barro. Unos no se podían ni mover. Y otros, no se despertaban._

 _Aun sin mirarlo, Zeref separó sus labios, con una leve expresión burlona, que Gray interpreto mal, como si se estuviera riendo de él. Pero no, a Zeref le divertía la situación._

 _-Así no es forma de pedir algo. Sé un poco más amable y me lo pensaré._

 _Aquello provocó un acumulo de ira y rabia en el cuerpo de Gray, que gruñó como un animal y sus ojos se contrajeron más de lo que estaban. Juvia, sostenida por Cana, lloró aún más con impotencia, no podía ir tras su amada ya que había sido herida en el combate contra el Imperio Alvarez. Y si pudiera, Cana Alberona se lo impediría._

 _-Bastardo._

 _-¡GRAY, NO!- Natsu gritó en el momento justo que el mago de hielo pensaba asaltar al oscuro, con todas las fuerzas que el quedaban. El Dragon Slayer había corrido en su busca viendo el inminente combate._

 _Gray, que estaba delante de Natsu, giró un poco su cabeza y echó una mirada de reojo a su compañero, toda llena de desprecio y recelo._

 _-Esto no va contigo, Natsu- Ambos se habían llamado por sus nombres, cosa extraña viniendo de ellos dos, que se llamaban de todo menos eso._

 _-Créeme, sí que va conmigo._

 _El corazón de Natsu se estremeció, levemente. La atmosfera se tensó aún más, si era posible, ninguno de los magos movía ningún musculo._

 _-¿Y eso por qué?-Preguntó Gray, haciendo que la sonrisa de Zeref se extendiera aún más._

 _El pelirosa bajo un poco la cabeza, siendo sus ojos ocultos tras el flequillo. Su hermano mayor, viendo la incapacidad de este de hablar, alzó los brazos con la sonrisa en sus labios, ganando la atención del mago de hielo que giró la cabeza de manera brusca y en sus manos comenzó a crearse vaho frío._

 _-Vamos, Natsu, cuéntale al hijo de Silver la verdad- Le animó el pelinegro al mago de fuego, con un tono de burla y diversión. Sus ojos eran del color de la sangre, algo que ansiaba desde hacía décadas, incluso siglos- Cuenta se lo._

 _El silencio por parte de Natsu, hizo que Gray se impacientara más de lo que estaba y se girara para encarar a su amigo, olvidando por completo a Zeref. Dio grandes pasos hacia Natsu, con aires iracundos, y cuando estuvo junto a él, lo cogió por la bufanda, acercándolo._

 _El Dragon Slayer vio, sin emoción ni hacer ningún movimiento, el estado de desquicie de Gray. Su pelo negro estaba despeinado, sus pupilas estaban tan contraídas que casi no se podían ni ver y todo su cuerpo temblaba, no por miedo, sino de rabia. Su respiración era irregular. Tenía aspecto de un loco desquiciado._

 _-Si has venido para decirme algo, hazlo ya y rápido. Si no, piérdete- Le habló con rabia contenida, escupiendo cada palabra como si le costara pronunciarlas, y con unas enormes ganas de darle un puñetazo- Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, Natsu._

 _Pero de la boca del pelirosa no salió palabra alguna ni hizo ningún movimiento. Gray resopló y lo soltó con brusquedad haciendo que Natsu diera un traspié para estabilizarse, para luego girarse y darle la espalda. El mago de hielo levanto el pie para dar un paso en dirección a Zeref, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Gray gruñó bajito._

 _La voz de Natsu se escuchó muy seria y rota, como si le costara hablar. Un nudo en el estómago impedía que dialogue con normalidad._

 _-Sé que ansias la destrucción de… E.N.D.-Le dijo a Gray, alzó la cabeza y miró con sus ojos oscuros la nuca del chico- pero no puedes destruirlo. No ahora._

 _Gray se giró para mirarlo, más cabreado todavía. No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Natsu le acababa de decir que no cumpliera con la última voluntad de su padre. Las venas se le habían hinchado entorno al rostro y el cuerpo le temblaba todavía más._

 _-Si es por la promesa de Igneel, no pienso dejar que te lo quedes…_

 _Natsu respiró hondo, consiguiendo calmar sus acelerados latidos. Debía mantener la calma y ponerse firme._

 _-No, es por eso, Gray. Yo… Yo soy E.N.D- Le confesó finalmente, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando una expresión de total seriedad a su compañero._

 _La reacción de Gray fue inmediata. El sonido de su puño impactando en la cara de Natsu se escuchó por todo el prado junto con las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los miembros de Fairy Tail. El Dragon Slayer hincó la rodilla en el suelo blando y manchado de sangre ante la fuerza del puñetazo y dirigió su mano a la zona dolorida, alzando la cabeza para mirar con seriedad a Gray._

 _-¡NO ME JODAS, NATSU!-Le gritó con los ojos contraídos, todo furioso-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS MALDITAS TONTERIAS!_

 _-¡Gray! ¡No es ninguna tontería! ¡Yo soy E.N.D.!-Exclamó a su vez, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego, sorprendido por el golpe-¡Soy Etherias Natsu Dragneel!¡El hermano pequeño de Zeref!¡Soy-¡-Pero no pudo terminar, porque Gray le golpeó con su pierna mandándolo a unos metros atrás. El mago de hielo se tambaleó y cayó al suelo._

 _Los miembros de Fairy Tail, gritaron asustando cuando vieron a Gray golpear de esa manera a Natsu, pero ninguno se movió, o no podían hacerlo por las heridas. Todos miraron al Dragon Slayer sin creerse lo que había confesado. ¡Cómo Natsu iba a ser el hermano menor de Zeref, si el mago oscuro era un ser inmortal que había vivido 300 años! ¡Era una locura!_

 _Aun siéndolo, era la realidad. Una realidad que nadie se creía y hacía las cosas más complicadas para el pelirosa, que en esos momentos se reincorporaba y lanzaba una mirada de impaciencia a Gray. Necesitaba deshacerse de su compañero cuanto antes, lo malo era que por las buenas no había resultado, tendría que hacerlo de otro modo._

" _Maldición" pensó el pelirosa mirando al pelinegro._

 _Natsu se levantó al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Gray y ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Viendo lo que se avecinaba, sus compañeros gritaron que pararan, pero ninguno de los dos iba a ceder._

…

La casa de los Fullbuster por el interior era espaciosa y muy limpia. Cada mueble estaba en su lugar, cada decoración, cada cuadro; estaba en el lugar que pertenecía. Al contrario que la casa de los Dragneel que era caos y destrucción.

Gray los guió, seguido de sus hijas y esposa, por un pasillo muy largo con cuatro puertas. En el pasillo con paredes de madera pintadas de azul verdoso habían colgados una multitud de fotos y cuadros de la familia, todas en ellas felices. El mago de hielo entró en la puerta de la izquierda del final del pasillo, donde daba a una cocina con una amplia mesa, que a juzgar por su aspecto, podía hacerse más grande.

Una vez todos dentro, Juvia se giró hacia la familia y les sonrió con cortesía, señalándoles la mesa. Gray, Ur y Nami ya habían preparado todo para que cupieran todos y se habían sentado.

-Sentaos, Juvia preparará la merienda.

-No hace falta tantas molestias, Juvia- Lucy trató de rechazar la oferta de la peliazul con educación. Sin embargo detrás de ella, Natsu, Haru e Igneel asentían con la boca hecha agua y el estómago rugiéndoles.

-Vamos, Lucy, no le hagamos el feo- Intervino su marido, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de su mujer mostrando, a la vez, una enorme sonrisa.

Lucy giró su rostro y miró mal a Natsu. Detrás de ellos, los niños corrieron a la mesa y se sentaron, junto a las hijas de Gray y Juvia.

-Eres un aprovechado-Le acusó quitándole de las manos a Layla, la cual estaba casi durmiéndose, por el agradable calor que le transmitía su padre. Natsu le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Aun así, se sentaron y esperaron charlando de cosas sin importancia con Gray. Lucy mientras tanto observaba la cocina.

Las paredes eran de color blanco y el suelo de azulejos grises. Los muebles eran blancos con detalles grises y azules, pegando con toda la casa. La sala se partía de esta manera: Junto a la puerta, estaba en espacio de la cocina, y al final de la habitación estaba la zona de comedor junto a otra puerta que daba a otro porche donde seguramente pasarían las tardes merendando. En la zona de la cocina estaban los muebles empotrados a la pared y era separada de la zona comedor por una encimera con un fregadero y espacio suficiente para cocinar. En la zona comedor, por otra parte, estaba la enorme mesa y bastantes armarios con platos, vasos, cubiertos, etc. Y en las paredes de toda la habitación estaban colgados cuadros de la familia y algunos miembros de Fairy Tail.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que Juvia tuvo listo la merienda, que consistía en un enorme pastel de chocolate, y el café. Dejó la enorme bandeja de color azul claro que contenía eso y platos para todos en medio de la mesa blanca y se sentó junto a su marido, con su sonrisa amable. Nami, la cual estaba sentada junto a Ur e Igneel, alargó la mano para alcanzar un trozo de pastel, pero fue interceptada por su madre. Juvia golpeó suavemente a Nami y la miró con un regaño en los ojos.

-Tienes que esperar a que sirva- Le dijo tranquilamente, mirándola, mientras cogía el cuchillo para cortar la tarta y comenzaba a servir. Nami asintió con vergüenza y retiró su mano, con una carita de pena. Era muy timida.

-Nami, debe tener mucha hambre- Comentó Igneel a su hermano mayor, haciendo que Nami se sonrojara brutalmente y escondiera su cara en la mesa.

-Es normal, les hemos dado mucha guerra afuera-Se rió con orgullo Haru hinchando el pecho, provocando que la hermana mayor de Nami frunciera el ceño y bufara.

-No digas tonterías, Haru, parecía que estuviéramos jugando con Layla y Momo- Le contestó tranquilamente, Ur, cogiendo el plato que le tendía su madre, con un buen trozo de tarta.

Haru e Igneel giraron sus cabezas de golpe hacia la niña de cabellos oscuros, y comenzaron a gruñirle muy bajito, con rabia contenida. Nami alzó las cejas sorprendida y miró a su hermana, sabiendo que se había metido en un lio.

Momo era la hija pequeña de Gajeel y Levy, tenía dos años. Lucy y Levy cuando tenían que sacar a pasear a sus respectivas hijas, quedaban y lo hacían juntas. De esta forma, Layla y Momo se hicieron muy amigas. Al tener un año más, Momo soltaba algunas palabras e incluso, formaba frases perfectas.

Lucy, ignorando la pequeña pelea, no podía creer lo que veía en sus ojos. Las niñas de Juvia hacían caso a la primera y sin armar escándalo, al contrario que sus hijos que eran muchas veces desobedientes y alborotadores, tal y como su padre.

-Juvia-La llamó mientras ella cortaba el pastel, Natsu hablaba con Gray sobre Erza y su manía de acabar con todo el pastel del gremio-¿Cuál es tu secreto para que obedezcan tanto?

Juvia soltó una carcajada pero luego se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, haciendo que su cara pasaba de amabilidad a desafío.

\- Rival de amor quiere saber el secreto para criar a las hijas de Juvia… ¡JUVIA NO TE LO PERMITIRÁ! ¡GRAY-SAMA, ES DE JUVIA! AL IGUAL QUE LAS HIJAS DE JUVIA!-Saltó de la silla, señalándola con el cuchillo manchado, sobresaltando a todos los de la mesa, haciendo que algunos se levantaran asustados, temiendo de que Juvia cometiera una locura.

-¡No, Juvia, te equivocas!-Se apresuró a decir Lucy, levantando las manos, con una gotita de sudor en la nuca. Layla, que estaba en su regazo, rió ante la situación.

-¡LUCY!-Exclamó Natsu de repente, golpeando la mesa con las manos, haciendo que todos giraran sus cabezas para verlo, desviando la atención hacia él-¡COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! ¿¡COMO PUEDES QUERER QUEDARTE CON EL CARA HIELO Y SUS MOCOSAS!?

-¡NATSU, SILENCIO Y COMPORTATE!-Le gritó Lucy al pobre pelirosa, con una mirada asesina, señalando con la mano libre su silla. No necesitaba otro problema más para dejarla más humillada de lo que estaba. Natsu exclamó un "¡Aye sir!" apresurado y se sentó en la silla temblando de miedo.

Mientras Juvia le cantaba las cuarenta a Lucy, Gray sonrió y soltó una carcajada, provocando que el griterío cesara por un momento, quedándose toda la habitación en silencio. La discusión quedó en el aire.

-¿Qué pasa, Gray-sama, que le hace tanta gracia?-Preguntó Juvia sentándose de nuevo, más tranquila y amorosa que antes, sorprendiendo a Lucy y a los demas por su cambio de comportamiento tan rápido.

-¡Quien iba a decirme que el indomable Natsu es dominado por Lucy!-Exclamó burlándose del Dragon Slayer y enfadando un poco a Lucy por su comentario- Los años deben haberte amansado, Horno con patas.

-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO, CEREBRO DE HIELO/GRAY!?-Le gritaron ambos, levantándose de su asiento. Lucy antes que nada cogió a Layla, para que no se cayera. Natsu había comenzado a lanzar llamitas y a Lucy, su rostro se le había oscurecido.

Gray no se esperaba que Lucy se enfureciera por su comentario, por lo que cuando recibió el grito de la chica, se asustó bastante. Cogió el mantel y se tapó la cara, temblando como una hoja, para evitar ver el rostro de Lucy totalmente enfadado como si lo fuera a derretir o a petrificar con su mirada, haciéndole recordar a Erza cuando los regañaba por pelearse, en el acto, algunos platos tintinearon unos contra otros, pero no se rompieron.

Juvia se dio cuenta de que si no paraba a Lucy podría haber mucha sangre en su casa, y encima que estaba limpia, decidiendo así calmar un poco las cosas. Se levantó de la silla y golpeó suavemente la mesa, llamando la atención de todos. Cuando obtuvo todas las miradas, ladeo la cara y sonrió dulcemente, disipando las hostilidades de todo el mundo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, ya está bien de pelear!- Finiquitó con amabilidad- Al final se os va a estropear el pastel.

Lucy alzó las cejas, sorprendida, olvidándose de los comentarios de Gray hacia ella y Natsu, y observó a Juvia con los ojos muy abiertos. "Juvia es tan amable…Aunque a veces se le vaya la pinza. Quiere tanto a su familia…Y las ha educado tan bien…"pensó la rubia con un poco de envidia, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las pequeñas Fullbuster. Ur estaba comiendo en silencio su tarta. Utilizaba con elegancia los cubiertos, demostrándoles a todos su gran educación. Nami, también hacía su esfuerzo por dominar los instrumentos, y de vez en cuando, señalaba con su pequeña manita alguna cosa pidiéndola con educación y amabilidad. Entonces, Lucy desvió su mirada de las niñas a sus hijos, y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Los dos niños parecían como si nunca hubieran probado bocado, comían como si tuvieran un hambre interminable. Ignoraban completamente a los cubiertos, utilizando las manos para llevarse a la boca cada trozo de pastel, manchándose toda la boca y los dedos. En vez, de comerse lo en silencio, hacían demasiado escándalo.

" _No lo entiendo… ¡Si los he educado con mano de hierro! ¿Por qué se comportan así?_ " Preguntó para sí misma, con desesperación y vergüenza.

Al girar sus ojos y mirar a la persona que tenía al lado suya, obtuvo la respuesta. Natsu conversaba con Gray y Juvia, tranquilamente. Hasta ahí no había ningún tipo de problema. Comenzaba cuando lo observabas y sabías que estaba hablando con ellos con la boca llena de comida y con los dedos manchados de chocolate, indicando que el tenedor y el cuchillo habían sido ignorados. De repente la frase "De tal palo, tal astilla" se le vino a la cabeza a la mujer rubia.

Seguramente la mirada de Lucy fue tan intensa que al cabo de unos segundos su marido giró su cabeza y se encontró observándola directamente a los ojos, entendiendo al instante que algo marchaba mal. Natsu comenzó a sudar frio bajo la intensa mirada de su mujer, preguntándose qué demonios sucedía, parando por completo la conversación. Gray y Juvia intercambiaron miradas confusas.

-Lucy, amor… ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Natsu, muy nervioso sorprendiendo a todos con lo de "amor". Era muy extraño que hubiera muestras tan profundas de afecto delante de la gente entre ellos dos. Su voz le temblaba.

Lucy negó la cabeza haciendo que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego se relajara un poco y desviara su mirada hacia el otro lado de su mujer. Frunció el ceño y se levantó de la silla, pasando por detrás de Lucy para ponerse en medio de sus dos hijos, mientras se limpiaba las manos con la servilleta había estado debajo del plato, aplastada y olvidada.

La mujer siguió su recorrido con la mirada, muy atenta.

-Oh, vamos chicos, parecéis que estáis peleando contra algo. Limpiaos un poco la boca y las manos- Les regañó mientras él mismo les limpiaba los restos de pastel- Hay que comportarse bien, si no nos va a regañar la Mamá.

Lucy sonrió con ternura al ver como Natsu trataba de educar a sus hijos por el buen camino cuando él no lo seguía, y estos, a regañadientes se dejaban limpiar. Le pareció muy tierno y amable. Si, su familia no era la más recta y educada, pero aquellas muestras merecían la pena el mal comportamiento.

Tras ese incidente, continuaron con la merienda sin ningún problema, charlando y comiendo con tranquilidad. Llegó un momento en que los niños se aburrieron y salieron al patio a jugar, y a continuar con la pelea que habían tenido durante la comilona, dejando a los adultos dentro. Ya sin los niños, Lucy, Natsu, Gray y Juvia comenzaron a hablar de temas más serios. Como la vuelta del equipo.

-¿Entonces, ya comenzaremos a ir todos juntos?-Preguntó Gray tras haber acabado Natsu de contar lo que sucedió durante su misión. El tono que había empleado Gray se notaba un poco de fastidio.

-Sí- Le contestó el hombre de pelo rosa, con su hija pequeña en los brazos- Layla ya no necesita a su madre, tanto como antes. Ahora podemos dejarla con alguien de confianza.

-¿Y Rival de amor ya está en condiciones para ir de misiones?-Preguntó Juvia con los ojos puestos en la mujer de pelo rubio.

-También, durante los meses que no estaba Natsu, me he ido entrenando y fortaleciendo para que no haya ningún tipo de problema- Contestó Lucy a Juvia, con una gotita de sudor en la nuca. Nunca conseguiría que Juvia dejara de llamarla Rival de amor cuando cada una estaba casada.

Gray hizo un sonido haciendo que todos giraran su cabeza para verlo. Natsu alzó una ceja.

-¿Hay algún problema?-Preguntó.

-Bueno- Suspiró Gray- Espero que no nos vayamos de inmediato de misiones porque Erza está en una con Jellal y toda su tropa. Y Wendy, está últimamente de un humor extraño.

-¿Humor extraño?

-Sí, Natsu, cambia mucho de humor. Un día está feliz y otro día está triste- Le contó Lucy, con cierto brillo de sospecha en sus ojos- Come mucho y creo que está empezando a engordar…

\- Yo no lo veo tan extraño. Tu eres así de rara, siempre- Comentó Natsu, sin darle importancia ni a lo que Lucy le estaba contando ni a sus palabras. Pillando por sorpresa a Juvia y Gray.

Al instante el sonido de los nudillos de la maga de espiritus celestiales crugiendo sonó por toda la habitación. Natsu comprendió que había dicho algo que no debía y se arrepintió de inmediato.


	5. Capítulo 5: El entrenamiento

**Todos los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 5: El entrenamiento.**

La casa de los Fullbuster quedaba a lo lejos, viéndose muy pequeña. El camino les hacía alejarse, cada vez más y más de la residencia de sus amigos, y dirigirse a su respectiva casa. Habían pasado casi dos horas fuera de su hogar junto con los Fullbuster, y ya tocaba volver para hacer la comida, según dijo Lucy antes de irse. El sol se encontraba muy en lo alto del cielo, indicando que el medio día se acercaba. Y los leves gruñidos de los estómagos de los 3 Dragneel también indicaban que se acercaba la hora de comer.

Natsu caminaba liderando a su familia, con a Igneel en los hombros y a Haru sujeto por la mano, hablando entre ellos. Detrás de ellos estaba Lucy, la cual tarareaba una canción muy contenta, con Layla entre sus brazos, soltando carcajadas de vez en cuando, y alguna que otra baba.

Los niños le contaban a su padre como lo habían pasado en casa de Gray y Juvia, junto con sus dos hijas. Al parecer, no se habían portado tan bien como su madre hubiera querido, pero como estaba tan ocupada limpiándole las babas a su hija pequeña no se enteró de ninguna de las trastadas que le contaban a Natsu. Si hubiera captado alguna palabra, Lucy hubiera estallado en llamas, y eso que ella no tenía magia de fuego.

Haru hizo un resoplido cuando Igneel habló sobre como la hija mayor de Gray y Juvia, Ur, había conseguido tumbarlo unos segundos cuando habían comenzado a pelear. Pero claro, Haru siendo casi una réplica exacta –mentalmente- de su padre, se levantó tras estar unos segundos en el suelo, sin estar dispuesto a rendirse, y consiguió ganar, esa vez, a la hija de Gray. Y así estuvieron hasta que una Lucy furiosa los separó. Si no lo hubiera hecho, habrían estado así eternamente. Su rivalidad era idéntica o, incluso, más fuerte que la que tenían Natsu y Gray.

-Tonterías. Si Mamá no nos hubiera parado, estoy seguro de que podría haberle pateado ese trasero de hielo- Gruñó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos, muy malhumorado, girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Natsu e Igneel rodaron los ojos y negaron sus cabezas dándole por perdido.

-¿Estas tan seguro, Haru?-Preguntó el hermano pequeño al mayor, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Haru miró a Igneel, con ojos asesinos- Porque cuando estaban en el suelo, pude ver una pequeña lagrimita.

Haru prendió su puño con fuego mientras lo miraba amenazándolo en silencio, gruñendo con rabia, pero Igneel sabía que no le haría nada estando detrás su madre.

-Igneel, no le digas eso a tu hermano- Le riñó Natsu, sacudiéndolo levemente, provocando que el niño tuviera que cogerse con fuerza a la cabeza de su padre por miedo a caer- La mocosa de la nevera con patas se ha pasado entrenando todos estos meses que yo no estuve, por lo que es normal que tenga una "ligera" ventaja sobre Haru.

-Exacto. Una ventaja muy, muy, pero que muy "ligera"- Asintió el rubio, completamente complacido, hinchando el pecho de orgullo.

El hombre y el niño de pelo de color rosa intercambiaron una mirada evitando sonreír.

-¿Y cuando empezamos?-Preguntó Igneel cogiendo el rostro de Natsu con sus dos pequeñas manos, apretando sus mejillas, haciendo que sin querer sacara morritos.

-¿Con qué?-Preguntó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño, con aun los labios juntos. Ganando un suspiro por su hijo, haciendo que soltara sus mejillas.

-A veces, pienso que soy yo más inteligente que tú.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso, Igneel!?

-¡Eso, eso!

-Haru, no va contigo esto… También pienso que soy más inteligente que tú.

Natsu y Haru se miraron y asintieron, de acuerdo con algo que Igneel ignoraba. Natsu alzó su mano y cogió por el cuello de la camiseta a Igneel. Lo alzó, quitándolo de sus hombros, y lo sostuvo a unos centímetros del suelo. El niño idéntico al hombre se sacudió sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, dando patadas al aire. Haru que se encontraba debajo, sonrió malvadamente e hizo crujir sus nudillos, mientras miraba a su hermano pequeño. El padre asintió.

Por suerte para ellos, Lucy no se estaba dando cuenta de nada. Layla era una buena distracción para castigar a Igneel.

Con la mano libre le tapó la boca a su hijo pequeño cuando comenzaba a abrirla para chivarse de Natsu y Haru. Entonces el niño supo que algo iba mal. Su padre y su hermano mayor comenzaron a reírse muy bajito, mirándolo con maldad. Igneel empezó a poner más fuerza en su intento de resistencia, pero su padre era demasiado fuerte para deshacerse de él.

Natsu le hizo una señal a Haru y este asintió acercándose a su hermano, preparado para comenzar aquel "castigo" por haberse metido con su padre y él.

Por suerte para Igneel, en aquel momento Lucy levantó sus castaños ojos de su querida hija pequeña y vio como Natsu y Haru tenían al pobre niño cogido. Fruncio el ceño y avanzó más rápido hasta ponerse al lado de su marido. No podía dejarlos solos por un momento. Cada vez que desviaba su atención, aprovechaban esa oportunidad para armar jaleo y peleas. Y toda la culpa la tenía su marido, que ya teniendo una edad, aún seguía metiéndose en líos o armándolos. Estaba casi segura que Igneel era más maduro que Natsu.

Carraspeó llamando la atención de los tres.

-Natsu Dragneel. Haru Dragneel. ¿Qué demonios le estáis haciendo a Igneel?-Preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, esperando una respuesta. Si no hubiera tenido a Layla, se habría cruzado de brazos.

Ambos, giraron sus cabezas y enfocaron la figura de Lucy, que los miraba seriamente. Los había pillado, pensaron los dos con temor. Natsu soltó de golpe al niño que era exactamente igual que él, y con gracia, Igneel aterrizó al suelo de pie, lanzándoles una mirada a su padre y a su hermano mayor. Acto seguido, sonrió con satisfacción y se cruzó de brazos, cambiando su mirada por una que decía entre líneas "Jodeos". Aquello hizo que padre e hijo mayor, le devolvieran la mirada pero con rabia contenida, gruñendo levemente, olvidándose por un momento de la situación peliaguda que se encontraban.

Lucy carraspeó, volviendo a captar la atención de los gamberros, que la miraron otra vez, con miedo.

-Repito: ¿Qué demonios le estabais haciendo a Igneel?-Preguntó una vez más, sintiendo como su paciencia se iba consumiendo poquito a poco.

Los tres pudieron sentir como un aura oscura comenzaba a rodear a Lucy y tragaron duro.

-Mamá- La llamó el pelirosa pequeño, provocando un escalofrió a su padre y hermano mayor. Se iba a chivar, lo sabían- Papá y Haru estaban…

-¡ENTRENANDOLO!-Gritaron los dos, a tiempo. El grito de ambos había sido tan alto que había evitado que Lucy escuchara la última parte de Igneel. Natsu no perdió el tiempo y tapó una vez más la boca de su hijo pequeño, para que se callara de una vez.

La mujer saltó hacia atrás, asustada por el grito de su marido e hijo. Layla, en cambio, se rió con gusto de la reacción de su madre, agitando las manitas hacia ella. Tras unos segundos, se relajó, cuando su corazón volvió a latir con la misma velocidad de siempre. Casi le daba un infarto.

-¿Entrenándolo?-Preguntó sin creérselo del todo, entrecerrando los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada a su marido, el cual temblaba ligeramente ante los orbes de Lucy.

-¡Claro! Les dije ayer que los entrenaría para el Acceso al Gremio. No voy a dejar que la nevera con patas y toda su tropa nos gane a nosotros.

-Natsu, en teoría, no es ganar, si no que nuestros hijos pasen el examen y puedan trabajar como magos- Le explicó en vano, Lucy, ya que Natsu no la escuchaba del todo- No sé ni para que me molesto…

El hijo mayor de ambos, saltó hacia delante llamando la atención de sus padres.

-¿¡Enserio, Papá, vamos a entrenar ahora!?-Preguntó muy emocionado Haru, olvidándose de la pelea principal con su hermano. El niño de pelos rubios, observaba a su padre desde el suelo, con los ojos brillantes. Había esperado por mucho tiempo aquel momento.

-¡Por supuesto! Conseguiremos que os saquéis el examen, y de paso, machaquéis a esas mocosas.

-¡SI, POR FIN!

-¡Alto, Natsu!-Le paró los pies Lucy, sintiendo que si los dejaba más tiempo, explotarían de la emoción. Su marido desvió su mirada de su hijo mayor a su mujer, alzando una ceja- ¿Cuál es tu plan? No puedes decir simplemente: "Entrenaré a mis hijos".

-Mi plan consiste en una palabra- Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de lado, mirando con satisfacción a Lucy. Para esta, se le hizo irresistible no sonrojarse cuando sonreía así.

-¿Una palabra?-Preguntó Igneel, también olvidándose de la pelea principal. Haciendo que su padre lo mirara a él y dejara de observar de esa manera a Lucy.

-Sip.

-¿Y cuál es, Natsu?-Insistió Lucy, sin querer admitir que estaba intrigada por tanto secretismo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Normalmente los planes de Natsu acababan en destrucción o ella con menos ropa de la que le gustaría tener.

-Supervivencia.

-¿Supervivencia?-Preguntaron Lucy, Haru e Igneel. La mujer extrañada y sorprendida y los niños un poco asustados. Eso de supervivencia no sonaba bien para ellos.

-Exacto. Trataremos de sobrevivir en el bosque por tres días, con una regla.

-¿Qué regla?-Quiso saber Igneel mirándolo desde el suelo, alzando la cabeza.

-Os las tenéis que apañar vosotros. Tenéis que buscaros la comida para vosotros y para mí. También…-Les explicó la regla sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras observaba como sus hijos no daban crédito a lo que oían.

-Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Dices que tenemos que buscar tu comida?-Le interrumpió Haru, cruzándose de brazos, mirando con mala cara a su padre. De mal humor- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Pues porque yo ya estoy dentro de Fairy Tail y no necesito pasar ningún examen-Le contestó su padre, sonriendo con diversión. Aquello dejó sin palabras al rubio.

-Ahí te ha pillado, hermanito- Le dijo Igneel a Haru, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte del rubio. Igneel tenía tendencia a burlarse de su hermano mayor.

-Cállate.

Y Haru tenía tendencia a volverse violento cuando se sentía insultado.

Unos Natsu's en miniatura.

Mientras que los dos hermanos discutían entre ellos, Lucy se acercó a Natsu, un poco preocupada por el plan de entrenamiento de su marido. Tres días era mucho tiempo en el bosque, sin comida garantizada ni seguridad, porque estaba segura que cuando Natsu decía que él no haría, lo decía muy enserio. Les haría ser fuertes a la fuerza. Pero sin arriesgar sus vidas hasta el extremo máximo.

El rostro de Lucy estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus labios formaban una línea perfecta. Sus cejas estaban muy juntas, casi rozándose.

-Natsu…

El hombre dirigió sus ojos a su mujer, extrañado por el tono suave que había empreado y al verla, lo entendió todo.

-Lo sé, tranquila. Te garantizo que no les dejaré morir- Le aseguró, extendiendo por su para una sonrisa.

Natsu se acercó a Lucy y la abrazó, acercando su rostro al suyo, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, procurando no aplastar a la pobre Layla que observaba sin entender nada a sus padres. Tras dejar este beso, el hombre se separó con otra sonrisa en los labios.

-Volveremos antes de que te des cuenta-Le dijo el pelirosa a la rubia, sin romper el abrazo.

-Eso espero.

…

 _Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro sucio de Natsu, limpiando los restos de tierra, polvo y sangre. Su corazón y su respiración se aceleraban conforme pasaba el tiempo y aumentaba la tensión de la situación. Sus músculos se encontraban muy duros y bien marcados, preparados para atacar ante cualquier movimiento de su oponente. Gray. Su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y ahora su enemigo. Su compañero solo deseaba la muerte del demonio que se hallaba dentro de él, y por lo tanto, su muerte completa. Y estaba decidido a que eso no pasara. Sea como sea, debía ganar._

 _Gray se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Natsu. Casi las mismas. La diferencia entre ellos, era que Gray se encontraba en un estado de locura pasajera. Sus ganas de destruir a E.N.D. le nublaban el juicio, queriendo matar a su mejor amigo. Era la última voluntad de Silver Fullbuster: Aniquilar a E.N.D._

 _Zeref, mientras tanto, observaba la escena con una satisfacción que no cabía dentro de él. El final que tanto había esperado estaba muy cerca, casi podía tocarlo con la punta de sus dedos._

 _Los miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban paralizados, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir. La situación era muy grave, tanto que era imposible saber si lo que decía Natsu era cierto o no. Todos esperaban que solo fuera una broma del Dragon Slayer y que acabara de una vez por todas._

 _Natsu abrió la boca, sintiéndola muy pastosa._

 _-Gray…-Habló con la esperanza de hacerle cambiar de opinión por una vez- Lo que te digo es cierto…Por favor, déjame acabar con Zeref y después tu podrás acabar conmigo… Solo yo puedo destruir a Zeref…Si me matas…_

 _-¡CALLATE, IMBECIL!- Bramó completamente ido, Gray, apretando más los puños. Resopló con nerviosismo- ¡ESTOY MÁS QUE HARTO DE TUS TONTERIAS!_

 _-Por última vez, Gray, déjame pasar._

 _La advertencia de Natsu quedó en el aire, un silencio muy frio se coló entre los dos amigos. Una sonrisa irónica cruzó el rostro de Gray Fullbuster, pero no era de alegría, ni mucho menos. Era una provocación, un reto para Natsu._

 _-¿Qué harás si no te dejo pasar, Natsu Dragneel?_

 _-Lo siento, Gray, pero debo hacerlo._

 _Y como si la situación se hubiera hinchado hasta el límite, explotó toda la presión que había acumulado hasta el momento .Una enorme cantidad de magia fue desprendida de ambos cuerpos, la cual estaba igualada por parte de los dos amigos. El suelo que pisaban se fue desquebrajando haciendo que el barro y la sangre que había sobre él, se filtraran por las griegas y se perdiera en la oscuridad de la tierra. Un viento violento azotó a todos los que se encontraban alrededor de ambos magos, sorprendiéndolos con la fuerza de Gray y Natsu. Las nubes que cubrían el cielo, antes grises, se volvieron de color negro. De vez en cuando, un rayo iluminaba aquel oscuro cielo._

 _En un instante, las marcas del Demon Slayer surgieron tan oscuras como siempre y de las manos de Natsu prendió su ardiente fuego. Se miraron a los ojos, retándose con la mirada y procedieron a luchar._

 _El primero en atacar fue Gray que arrancó a correr en dirección a su compañero de pelo rosa, el cual lo esperaba para recibir el ataque. La tierra se levantó mientras corría. Sus huellas se marcaban en el suelo a causa del barro y la sangre._

 _Conforme avanzaba, sus manos, desprendían un vaho gélido, preparadas para crear cualquier objeto a partir del hielo que produjeran y así poder utilizarlo como arma contra su compañero de pelo rosa. Varios gritos de los miembros de Fairy Tail se escucharon, pidiéndoles que se detuvieran, pero no. Gray juntó sus manos y creó en un instante una espada de hielo, con la cual se lanzó a atacar a Natsu. El Dragon Slayer de Fuego, la esquivó haciendo que sus pies soltaran fuego propulsándolo hacia delante, haciendo que saltara por encima de su amigo. Con una voltereta en el aire, Natsu cayó al suelo con gracia, posicionándose detrás de Gray._

 _Sin tiempo que perder, Natsu saltó hacia su compañero con los puños encendidos. Su puño derecho impacto en la mejilla derecha de Gray, mandándolo hacia la izquierda con una fuerza sobrehumana. El sonido fue horrible a los odios de todos. Como si hubieran golpeado un trozo de carne contra una pared dura._

 _Desde lejos, se pudo oír el grito lastimoso de Juvia ante la agresión hacia su adorado Gray._

 _Como si una mosca hubiera impactado en su mejilla, Gray piso fuerte el suelo, parando por completo la trayectoria que estaba describiendo. El barro cubrió su pierna hasta casi la rodilla, manchándolo por completo. Sacudió la cabeza y alzó la mirada hacia Natsu, el cual se encontraba con el puño levantado y encendido a unos metros de él. Indicándole que procediera._

 _La sonrisa irónica se extendió una vez más por el rostro del mago de hielo._

 _-Apenas he comenzado, maldito horno- Gruñó Gray tras escupir un poco de sangre a un lado._

…

Sus hijos caminaban delante de Natsu, sorteando y saltando las enormes raíces de los árboles del bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de Magnolia y se extendía por casi todo el territorio, retándose y riéndose divertidos. Miles y miles de hectáreas hacían que el extenso bosque fuera el lugar ideal para entrenar a sus dos pequeños para prepararse el examen. Dentro de aquella extensión había miles de peligros con los que poder entrenar y fortalecerse. Aquel entrenamiento le recordaba al que había tenido que hacer con su padre adoptivo, Igneel, el Dragón de Fuego. El cual hacía honor al nombre de su hijo pequeño. Con él, Natsu había podido aprender la magia Matadragones de Fuego. Magia que sus hijos ya habían aprendido y dominado, pero que aun así, con el entrenamiento se fortalecerían.

Llevaban una hora caminando sin ninguna dirección desde que habían entrado por al bosque.

Una hora había pasado desde que se habían despedido de Lucy y Layla en los límites del bosque, junto a su casa. Aun habiéndole prometido que cuidaría de sus hijos, su mujer había mantenido aquella mirada de preocupación hasta el final. Trataba, en vano, de ocultarla, pero los ojos de Natsu captaban cosas que las personas normales no se darían cuenta. Desde que tenía uso de memoria y desde que la había conocido, se había fijado en esos pequeños detalles, pero con el tiempo, supo interpretarlos para descubrir exactamente lo que pensaba su esposa y madre de sus hijos en cada momento. Habilidad que ponía nerviosa a Lucy a veces.

Igneel saltó hacia delante, estando de pie en una raíz, y se colgó de otra que había enfrente de él. Ejerciendo mucha fuerza en los brazos, se impulsó a si mismo hacía arriba para poder ponerse de pie en esa raíz que se encontraba a un metro por encima del suelo. Entonces, giró su cuerpo hacía Natsu.

En su rostro había una mueca de molestia mientras se llevaba una mano a la barriga, frotándosela levemente.

-Papá, tengo hambre- Anunció el niño, mirando a su padre.

-Yo también- Habló medio gruñendo Haru mientras saltaba hacia otra raíz, por debajo de la de su hermano pequeño. El rubio también se había girado para observar a su padre.

Había estado esperando 60 minutos para que sus hijos dijeran esas palabras. Sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de satisfacción plena. Bajo la mirada de Haru e Igneel, Natsu cruzó una pierna delante de la otra y se sentó en una raíz, sin quitar la sonrisa. Después cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y los miró.

Aquello dejó descolocados a los dos niños, que inclinaron la cabeza hacia un lado, con el ceño fruncido, pensando que su padre se había vuelto loco o algo asi. Ambos saltaron de sus raíces para caer sobre la que estaba sentado Natsu.

-¡Oye, Papá!-Gruñó, con más energía, Haru a su lado, con su usual mal humor. Siempre que tenía alguna molestia se comportaba de esa manera- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Igneel y yo tenemos hambre!

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Ya es la hora de comer, Papá!

Ambos habían comenzado a saltar y a armar escándalo, exigiéndole comida.

Natsu extendió más su sonrisa por su rostro, completamente divertido por las reacciones de sus hijos. ¡Qué bien que se lo iba a pasar! Su sonrisa hizo que Haru ardiera con rabia y gruñera, ya que era demasiado sensible. En cambio, Igneel se quedó observando en silencio a su padre, pensando en algo. Tal y como haría su madre. Pero tenía más cosas de Natsu que de Lucy.

-Yo también tengo hambre, Haru- Le dijo a su hijo mayor, el cual lo miró sin comprender. Natsu giró su rostro y dirigió sus ojos a su otro hijo, levantando una ceja- Por eso debéis ser vosotros quién consiga nuestra comida y nuestro campamento- Su mirada pasó de uno al otro, viendo las reacciones de ambos.

Igneel asintió comprendiéndolo todo, en cambio…

-¿Eh?-Exclamó Haru mirándolo extrañado. Se había olvidado de lo que les había dicho antes de entrar al bosque. Otra cualidad que había heredado de Natsu.

El padre de ambos, se dispuso a contestarle pero se le adelantó su hijo pequeño, que antes de que abriera la boca uno, el otro ya estaba hablando. Aquello le molestó un poco, pero no dijo nada.

-Sí, Haru, era la condición que Papá había puesto para entrenar- Le explicó Igneel, haciendo gala de su inteligencia heredada por su madre. Mientras explicaba, siempre ponía cara de listo, como si todos fueran idiotas menos él. Cosa que no era verdad, Natsu y Haru eran idiotas, sí, pero Igneel era menos idiota que ellos dos.

-¿En serio?- No se lo terminaba de creer. Miraba a su hermano con ojos inquisitivos, con los parpados medio cerrados y las cejas muy juntas.

-Por supuesto. No hemos venido aquí de excursión, sino para entrenar. Ya me gustaría a mí estar en casa, con la comida reciben hecha por vuestra madre…-Solo de pensarlo se le hacía la boca agua. Lucy cocinaba tan bien…Le encantaba verla mientras lo hacía, totalmente concentrada en su trabajo. Sacudió la cabeza, de repente, ahuyentando esos pensamientos. Debía concentrarse en el entrenamiento de sus hijos, no en su mujer- Bien, chicos. Quién consiga la mejor presa, podrá dormir la siesta- Les incitó lleno de energía, dando una palmada para llamar su atención.

El rubio y el pelirosa sonrieron aceptando el reto que les había propuesto su padre e intercambiaron una mirada de advertencia hacia el otro. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Cualidad, que habían heredado de su padre.

-¿Y quién no consiga la mejor?-Preguntó Haru, comenzando a dar pequeños saltitos, preparado para cualquier cosa.

Y una vez más, la sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Natsu, y junto a esta, una risa de lo más malvada posible, logrando asustar un poco a sus hijos. Ahora ambos, intercambiaron una mirada con un poco de miedo. ¿Cuál era el castigo que impondría su padre al perdedor, para que se riera así?

-¿Y bien, Papá?- Insistió temeroso, el hijo pequeño, mirando al padre con miedo.

Las risas se acallaron por un momento. Natsu los miró con malvada, y comenzó a tamborilearse las piernas, haciendo que los niños se impacientaran todavía más.

-Tendrá que hacer el "Entrenamiento Caluroso de Concentración bajo la Cascada"- Anunció con dramatismo, levantándose de golpe, logrando asustar a los niños.


End file.
